Pokemon NightFall Chronicles: Chronicle 1 Answers
by SonicDragonComix
Summary: Shadow, a weird looking umbreon, is found one day in the middle of Kyoto forest by a group of pokemon that name themselves Team NightFall. With no memory of who he is, Shadow sets off on adventures with his new friends, hoping that maybe one day he will remember who he was; but some things are better off forgotten. Updated 2 Times a Week. Rated T to be safe.
1. Ch1 Strange Umbreon

**Pokémon NightFall Chronicles **  
**Chapter 1- Strange Umbreon**

Note: 'poke talk'

**Kyoto Forest, Paradise Isle  
10:53 PM**

'Hey! Guys, wait up!'

An eevee came running out of bushes into a clearing with an abra and a hoot-hoot. They were all wearing the same type of knapsack around their necks.

'You guys are too fast. Slow down', the eevee panted.

'Look Hiro, if you're going hang out with us you're going to have to be a lot faster than  
that', the abra replied.

'But it's not fair! Jin you can teleport, and Rudy can fly!' Hiro complained.

'He does have a point Jin', Rudy the hoot-hoot explained.

'Ugh, fine we will slow down. But once you evolve you are going to have to be a lot  
faster, okay?' Jin asked.

'Yup Yup!'

'Then let's head out'

As they continued to move forward though, it wasn't long before someone's stomach to start growling. Rudy and Jin both looked at the six year old behind them. Hiro sweat dropped,'He he, sorry I haven't eaten since this morning.'

'Hiro... Fine we will take a break but we need to get back as soon as possible. We won't become the greatest explorers if we are just sitting around all day! TO THE SECRET BASE!'

'Yeah!' both Hiro and Rudy cheered.

They reached the small opening that they called the secret base. It was a small part of the forest that had assorted berry bushes and trees to make itself a secluded area. They all sat down and emptied their knapsacks which had a few berries and some apples. 'Rule number 5: Always come prepared', Rudy exclaimed. They laughed and ate most of their food in a few minutes. 'Remember to restock and save some of it for later. We don't need anyone  
complaining later', Jin explained.

'Yes sir!' Rudy and Hiro said together.

They packed the rest in Jin's knapsack and started to move out. Climbing and rushing though the forest the trio started to get to parts they didn't recognize. Of course this did not stop them from going any farther into the unknown because this fueled their desire to explore. But once they got to a certain part of this unknown path, Hiro immediately noticed a weird scent in the air. 'Umm... Guys?'

'What your still hungry Hiro?' Rudy teased

'No. There's a weird scent in the air.' At this, they all immediately got on alert. Jin then whispered questions for Hiro.

'Okay Hiro, you have the best sense of smell on the team, what does it smell like?'

'Um, it kind of smells like a human but then it smells more like a pokemon.'

'So it's a trainer with its pokemon then?'

'No no', Hiro shook his head,' the scent is coming from the same thing.'

'So the thing is has a human and pokemon scent?!'

'Yeah it's weird.'

'I know. How far is it?'

'Not that far away. It's coming from that direction'

Jin then tapped Rudy and pointed up and Rudy flew up in the air as silently as he could.  
After a while of waiting, they heard Rudy's signal which was a small hoot, and they headed over in that direction. They got to a clearing in which Rudy was standing next to a black creature. It was wearing an over-sized white tee-shirt, black shorts, and a black and yellow bracelet on its right fore leg. It also had some yellow markings on its head, ears and the side of its legs.

'It's an umbreon', Jin noted.

'You mean the dark evolution of me?' Hiro asked.  
Jin nodded.

'Cool. Do you think it's friendly?'  
Jin smacked Hiro in the back of the head. 'Focus. We don't even know what it is. You said it smelled like a human too, right? Well this could be a human trick.'

'Jin. Look', Rudy pointed at the umbreon,' Aren't the ears supposed to be bigger. And he looks a small for an umbreon.' Rudy's feathers brushed up against the umbreon's nose which caused the umbreon to get up and sneeze. The umbreon looked around and saw that no one was there. In a nearby tree, Jin was silently scolding the hoothoot.

'Look what you did. You woke him up! You're lucky I was able to teleport all of us up here.'

'I know, sorry', Rudy apologetically smiled.

'He seems like a normal umbreon, let's go introduce ourselves', Hiro said with a smile.

Jin smacked Hiro again,' If it's so normal why is it wearing human clothes?'

'Hiro, the umbreon gives me a weird vibe too. I don't think he...' Rudy began to say.

'Oh you guys are just being mean. I am ganna go say hi', Hiro said as he began to leap from his branch.

'Hiro! No!' Jin went to go catch him but ended up falling down on Hiro. In response, the small umbreon got up in shock and started to cower back.

Jin got up in rage. 'Look at what you did now you just blew our cover' Jin yelled at the eevee who was still dazed from the fall. Jin was going to continue his loud outburst but  
Rudy came down from his branch and knocked down the furious abra. At this the umbreon's fear was washed away by a wave of laughter.

"Hahahaha!" The small umbreon was bursting out in a giggle fit, "You're funny."

'OH! How about you come over here and I will show you how funny this really is!'

'Jin, Calm down'

Jin was flailing wildly while Rudy was holding him back. Hiro was just staring at the umbreon. 'How did you do that', he asked. Everyone looked confused.

The umbreon's giggles were starting to fade and he finally asked, "Do what?"

Jin and Rudy finally caught what Hiro was talking about. The umbreon was speaking clear Human!

Jin and Rudy yelled in surprise,' He Talked!' The umbreon got up on his hind legs, pointed at Rudy and Jin and then looked at Hiro," What did they say?"

This got Jin furious,' Am I not speaking loud enough!? Well how bout I get a little...' Jin started to charge but  
Rudy got in front of him, ' Jin calm down'. Hiro then started to think. It was pretty obvious that the umbreon was more than close enough to hear Jin.

Hiro asked,' How could you not hear him?'

"Um, I could hear him, I just can't really understand most of what they say", was the umbreon's response.

This left the others very confused. 'What do you mean you can't understand?'

"I just can't. I could only understand a few words."

'So you're saying that you can only fully understand me?' Hiro asked.

"Yup!" the umbreon smiled.

Rudy then made a statement,' Hiro, you said he smelt like a human too right? Son maybe he's a cross between the two. He is probably both human and pokemon!'

The abra spoke up,' That's bogus! I never heard of anything like that!'

'So when something mysterious that you don't know about comes up on one of our explorations, you're going to say it doesn't exist?' Rudy asked. Jin twitched at the response and then looked at Hiro,' Ask him some questions.'

Hiro nodded then looked at the peculiar umbreon,' What's your name?'

"Name?"

'You know, what do they call you? I'm Hiro so who are you?'

The umbreon shrugged," I don't know"

'How could he not know!?', Jin's anger was starting to boil again.

Hiro continued,' Do you know your age or where you came from?'

"Nope", the umbreon answered with a smile.

The three sweat-dropped.' Do you at least know what you were doing before you knocked out?'

"Nope"

Jin's frustration was reaching its peak and he knew it, 'Huddle up'

The three formed a little circle. 'It seems as if he doesn't know anything! All he probably knows as of the moment is instinctive. That's if this isn't some sort of human trap. And on top of that it he can only understand Hiro. My mom is out by the beach so we can't go ask her anything about him.'

'Hey! How about...', Hiro began before he was interrupted by the sound of a stomach growling. Rudy and Jin stared at the eevee. 'I promise that wasn't me this time'

They then stared at the umbreon behind them who was holding his stomach. "Ha-ha my tummy is kind of hurting."

Jin sighed and undid his knapsack and handed an apple to the umbreon. He tasted it then completely devoured it.

'He seems to like apples', Jin said.

'So Hiro, continue?' Rudy asked.

'Oh yeah, why don't we take him to my mom?', Hiro asked. Jin and Rudy looked at each other  
and then at Hiro.

'Are you serious? Your mom is so scary! Besides what do you think she will do to us once she knows we were out this far! I can't believe you actually suggested that', Jin exclaimed.

'She's not that scary', Hiro lied. He knew pretty well what she was like when she got  
angry. 'Come on we have to find out who this umbreon is.'

'Fine', they said, gloomy.

'Hey, umbreon! Come with me. We are going to take to go see my mom' Hiro said.

"Okay! Um... where did the other two go?", the umbreon asked. Hiro turned around and  
found out that the other two were missing. 'They left me!', Hiro said with a shocked voice.

"Why did they leave?"

'Oh they are just little crying babies.'

"Wha?"

'Come on, we have a long way to go.'

"Okay!"

They followed a path that eventually led to a river. They then proceeded to head up the  
side of the rushing waters. The scenery was amazing, especially at this time of night because there were no other pokemon running around. The silent wind had made the scene seem so peaceful but it wasn't long before the umbreon broke the silence.

"Where are we going?"

'We are going to my family's cave. It shouldn't be that long now.'

"Why are we going there?"

'Well, we need help figuring out what exactly you are. You see, you aren't exactly a normal pokemon. You talk human, smell like a human, you're wearing human clothing and you also walk like one of them. You also don't know where you came from or even who you are. Hopefully my mom will have some information on you. By the way, what is that on your foreleg?'

The umbreon stared at the strange object on his arm for a while," I don't know"

Hiro sighed, 'Of course you don't. Come on we are getting close to home.'

The river started to bend and they came up to a big cave.

'Well this is it. Be careful of what you say though, my mom can be a little scary.'

"Um, okay." They went in and inside there was a glaceon on a sleeping bag in the corner of  
the cave. Hiro went over and patted it,' Mama, we have a visitor'.

Hiro's mom stretched out and yawned,' Oh who is it?' The glaceon took a sniff of the air and got into a battle stance. 'Human!?'

'Well not exactly, ma', Hiro replied shyly. The glaceon then saw the strange creature behind her son and got a good look at the umbreon.

'Well he's definitely not normal'. She walked up to the umbreon and asked,' What's your name sweetie?' The Umbreon replied in a small smile," I don't know".

The glaceon jumped and looked at Hiro surprised to hear that the umbreon spoke Human. 'Ma, let me explain. My friends and I were exploring again and we ...', Hiro was cut off again by a growling stomach. He looked at the umbreon and asked,' Again? You just ate!'

"Ha-ha sorry. My tummy just likes a lot of food", the umbreon responded, clutching his stomach. Hiro's mom went over to a small bag and brought it to the umbreon.

'Here, there are some apples inside. We get most of our stuff from humans that leave stuff lying around', she told him but he didn't hear most of what she said. Once she said apples he dug into the bag and started eating all the apples. "Apples, apples", he sung. Hiro's mom stared at him,' Looks like he really loves apples'.

'Yeah he does. We found him knocked out and he doesn't know anything about himself. He doesn't even know his name or age and he can only understand us apparently', Hiro continued.

'Doesn't know his name or age? That's interesting. Seems like he has amnesia to me. As for his age, he can't be any much older than you.'

'How do you know?'

'Well, for an umbreon, he is incredibly small even on his hind legs. His ears and tail are also shorter than other umbreon. He even acts like you sometimes.'

'Do you know anything about a pokemon like him?'

The glaceon shook her head,' I never came across someone like him before. Maybe your father will. Okay we can't keep on calling him 'him'. Sweetie, since you don't know your name can I give you one?'

'MA! You just can't give a ...', Hiro began.

The glaceon looked at him with an evil smile,' You have an objection?' The poor eevee backed away slowly,' No mama'

'Good, now how bout it sweetie?' The glaceon asked again. The umbreon nodded and replied with a mouth full of apple,"Um-Hm"

'Okay how about Shadow?' Hiro's mom suggested. Hiro asked,' Why Shadow?'

'Well I think that name fits well with an umbreon considering the dark type.'

"Shadow?", the new-named umbreon said to himself. "Okay! Hiro, I don't know why you said your mom is scary, she seems nice."

'Hm... Scary, huh?', she asked Hiro with an evil voice and cold stare. Hiro started to sweat and let out a weak laugh,' Ha-ha I don't know what he's talking about'. A new scent came into the air and Hiro seized this chance to change the subject,' Hey, isn't that dad's scent?'

'Oh yes, I guess he's coming back from his stroll with the girls. I think they went to the Celestial Lake to go see Mindy's new powers', Hiro's mom explained.

"Mindy?", Shadow asked.

'Oh yeah that's right you don't know much about my family. Mindy is my older sister who just evolved; she's an espeon and she always likes to show off. I have three younger sisters that are eevees just like me. There are Ariel and Amber who are twins and then there is the youngest and she is Maria. My dad is a leafeon who likes to go on strolls a lot', Hiro explained.

"Oh so what is Celestial Lake?"

'It's an awesome place to go to relax. It's not too far from here and they say there's a legend behind it. According to legend, the Ancients used to visit the lake and it would overlook a cave that is hidden within the lake itself. But we haven't really seen any Ancient or seen any existence of cave either.'

"Ancient?"

'Yup, they are one of a kind pokemon that live in the universe. Now be ready to introduce yourself, here comes my dad.'

A voice came from outside,' Grace we are home!'

Hiro's mom called out,' Marshal! We have a guest!'

A leafeon came into the cave accompanied by a few eevee and an espeon. The leafeon named Marshal was pretty goofy looking. The fur around his neck was pretty fluffy and the leaves on him were a dark green. He also had silly smile that gave him a very friendly looking appearance. The eevee behind him seemed to be ordinary looking. The espeon is the back seemed to share the same characteristic as the father in the fact that she was fluffy looking. When the family came in the eevee and espeon were shocked to see an umbreon who stood on its hind legs. The leafeon took a different approach to the situation.

Marshal the leafeon sang,' So this is our guest? What is your name little mister?'

Shadow answered," My name is Shadow, nice to meet ya!"

The five that had just come in jumped. Hiro sighed,' Here we go again'.

After a while of explaining about Shadow, Mindy asked a question that made the two parents jump,' Shadow, would you like to show me some of your moves?'

"Moves?", Shadow asked, confused.

'You know your abilities?'

Grace snapped at her,' He doesn't know who he used to be and you want to fight him?' Mindy explained her action,' Well according to Hiro, he only knows instinctive stuff so I thought by fighting him and getting him to use his abilities would jog his memory.'

Marshal was trying to calm down Grace down and managed to say,' That would be a good idea but not right now, it is getting late. We should all get some rest. Shadow since you don't have anywhere to go why don't you stay with us tonight?' Shadow smiled," Okay!"

Marshal smiled back,' Okay then, you are going to sleep with Hiro on his sleeping bag over there. We will be over here if you need anything. Goodnight, don't let the spinarak bite.'

'Come on Shadow! It's over here!' Hiro quickly nudged Shadow over to his bed and they both laid down. 'Good night Shadow. Hopefully a good night's rest will help you remember who you are.'

Shadow laughed," Hopefully you're right Heh". He closed his eyes and was quickly drifted to sleep. On the other side of the cave Grace and Marshal were talking.

'So you don't know anything about someone like him?', Grace asked.

'No, but I will ask around tomorrow. He seems to be getting along with Hiro pretty well, don't you think?' Marshal replied. Grace smiled,' Yeah, they are going to be best friends when they get older. Oh by the way do you know why Hiro thinks I am scary?'

* * *

_This all happened because I wanted to defy fate_

He was in a Vast Place and there were people with white coats everywhere. He wasn't afraid. He knew these people. They were….. His friends? No. He never met them. So what was this feeling? As he walked around he began to notice everything getting dark. The shadows were beginning to creep up on him. He tried to run but his leg was caught. People started to fade away and the Vast Place was being enveloped in the darkness. Then a sharp pain spread across his body.

_But now, because of what I did in the past …_

He tried to yell for help but there was a felling in him that told him not to. They… they would find them if he did… Them? He began to cry silently hoping that whatever he was hiding from would not find him.

_I am sorry, but I will make sure you …. _

The darkness was drowning him. It seemed like he was falling into a never-ending abyss. Then from nowhere a voice came out of nowhere calling out his name. 'Shadow? Shadow wake up!'

* * *

Hiro kept on repeating,' Shadow wake up! Wake up!', but the umbreon kept on tossing and turning. It was dawn and Shadow kept on squirming around. Mindy heard Hiro and woke up with an annoyed voice,' Why are you so loud?'

'Mindy, you got to help Shadow! He's having a bad dream.'

Mindy got up and went over to the fidgety pokemon. 'Well, there only one way to pull him out of his nightmare. Hiro cover your ears, this might get loud', Mindy told him. Hiro ducked down and covered his ears while Mindy drew her head back. Then she drove her head down to head butt Shadow.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Shadow sprang up and started running in circles clutching his head," Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow!"

The rest of the family got up to the noisy child. Marshal asked,' Is it morning yet?'.

Hiro answered,' No, well kid of. It's just that Shadow was having a bad dream and I asked  
Mindy to wake him up for me'. Grace then asked Shadow,' What was the dream about?'.

Shadow finally calmed down and sat down still rubbing his injury," I- I don't remember, I just know that it hurt. It really, really hurt."

'Well then, Mindy?'

'It's no use; his type makes it more than difficult to see into his mind and I am not that skilled. Maybe we could take him to see Auntie Yuri'

Marshal started to stretch,' Well it seems like there isn't much of a point to look into that matter if nothing could be done about it. So while it's still morning lets go out and forge some food.'

Everyone then proceeded to get up and headed out in groups with knapsacks. Mindy went with Maria, Grace went with Amber, Marshal went with Ariel and the boys went with each other. Hiro led the way to his team's secret base. The area was always stocked with fresh fruits and berries that seemed to always grow there. They started to stock up on food until they came to a large tree with red berries on it. Shadow picked out a berry and took a bite out of it. His eyes became wide and devoured the berry. "Thesh aur show tshty!", Shadow exclaimed while devouring as many berries as he could.

'Hahaha those are called Lansat berries. According to dad, they are super rare but I usually find them in our secret bases. Hey, don't eat too much or you're going to get a stomach ache', Hiro explained.

"I know but they are so yummy!"

'So his name is Shadow now?', a voice came from behind them. Shocked by the sudden presence, Hiro turned to find Jin and Rudy sitting down eating berries.

'Hey guys! What are you doing up so early?', Hiro asked.

'Well there was loud screaming and it practically woke up the whole forest', Jin answered.

Hiro fell silent and Shadow asked, "Loud what?"

Hiro turned and told him,' Nothing, anyways you guys we got to go. Mama is waiting for us back at home I don't want to keep her waiting. Let's go Shadow.' Hiro started running and Shadow ran after him, double taking due to the fact he almost forgot the knapsack of his now favorite food.

'They're weird', Jin said as he continued to eat his apple.

Hiro and Shadow got back to their cave and saw that no one was there. Hiro sighed,' Oh yeah, that's right. I cheated.'

Shadow looked confused," What do you mean you cheated?"

'Well that place we just went to was one of the secret bases that my friends and I found some time ago. No one knows about it except for us.'

"Cool! What should we do until your mom gets back?"

'Let's play tag!'

* * *

About a few hours later Grace, Marshal, Ariel and Amber came back to find two small exhausted creatures lying down near a sack of apples. 'Aw, look how cute they look', Ariel said but Grace had something else to say.

'WAKE UP!', Grace yelled and Hiro and Shadow immediately got up.

"Ma'am!", they said together.

'Where is Mindy and Maria?', Grace asked.

'We don't know ma. We were asleep', Hiro managed to yawn.

'Well then go find them since you didn't us after you were done!', Grace ordered.

"Yes ma'am", Hiro and Shadow said together as they charged off into the forest.

**Meanwhile**

'Mindy, are we lost?', Maria asked.

'No I know exactly where we are', Mindy replied.

'Then where are we?'

'Ummm...'

'I knew it! I knew we shouldn't have token the new path!'

'I know, I know'

About a few meters off in some bushes a trainer was watching them. "An espeon and an  
eevee. What a great catch we have, right arcanine?", the trainer asked his red canine companion. The arcanine nodded his head and got into offensive position, but by doing this he cracked a branch.

Mindy perked up her ears,' How did I not notice that scent sooner! Maria! Run!'. The arcanine came out of the hiding and attempted to tackle down Mindy but she used quick attack to dodge out of the way. Maria started running but the arcanine used extreme speed to stop her in her tracks. The two sisters started to stand their ground and the trainer came out of his hiding place and placed them between him and his arcanine.

"Don't try to run. There has been no pokemon that could escape my grasp. As long as you are in my sight I won't...", the trainer began his monologue but was quickly smacked in the face by a blur of black. The black blur bounced of the trainers head and both trainer and blur crashed onto the floor.

"Ow. It looks like I ran a little too fast.", Shadow said, impressed at how much ground he covered in a short time.

'Shadow, you just used quick attack. That makes you move fast and execute attacks at a quicker pace', Mindy explained.

"Really? Awesome." Just then, a blur of brown came and charged at the big canine that managed to stumble it a bit. "And it looks like Hiro knows that move too", Shadow smiled.

The trainer got up," What in Arceus's name..." He stopped mid-sentence surprised of the small umbreon that stood on its hind legs. "What are you?", the trainer asked confused.

Shadow just answered plainly," I don't know ha-ha."

The trainer jumped," You can talk!?"

"Yup Yup."

"Hmm... it seems that you are quite an interesting pokemon. Let's see if we can capture you."

"Capture?"

"Get ready! Arcanine!"

Hiro and his sisters took their stances while Shadow just stared blankly at the trainer, confused at his earlier statement.

"Flamethrower!", the human ordered. The arcanine let out a strong flame from his mouth shooting it at the group. They all managed to dodge but left everyone separated by a growing flame. The embers from the attack started to spread from tree to tree. The smell of burning wood and the ash was a major distraction to the small umbreon. His senses seemed to be overwhelmed.

His eyes began to water as he covered his nose. "It burns!"

"Get the umbreon, use extreme speed!"

Shadow heard this and saw the big dog disappear then reappear right in front of him. He  
had no time to react to the quick canine and was tackled into a tree.

"Ugh, that hurt", Shadow whined. The arcanine came in for another attack but Mindy stood between them and used Psybeam on it. The attack hit the arcanine in neck and was taken  
aback by the sudden move. It was hurt but still held its ground

The human looked concern for his companion, "Are you okay?" The arcanine let out a bark and nodded. "Okay then, special combination attack, Fire Meteor now" The arcanine used extreme speed and jumped into the air. Then it started to inhale deeply.

'Brace yourselves', Mindy warned. The arcanine finally let out quick bursts of fire straight at Shadow and Mindy.

'Dang! We can't dodge this'

Just then a cool breeze came into the air and the fire turned into ice and colorful leaves smashed them into pieces.

The trainer started to look confused," What just happened?" Just then a glaceon and leafeon along with two eevee appeared from the bushes.

"Hmm? Seems like we get a family of eevee. Looks like I need to bring out more pokemon." The human got out two pokeballs from his belt. He was about to release a pokemon when a  
small human girl comes between the trainer and the eevee family.

"Stop!" the girl cried out.

"What in the world?" A ranger with a wartortle on his shoulder was following close behind her. "What are you guys doing here?" The trainer asked.

"You! This Island is a restricted area to trainers. Come quietly and pay for the damages you have done.", the ranger replied while his wartortle began extinguishing the flames using rain dance.

Grace seized this chance,' All right you guys, follow me. We need to get out of here.'

Everyone nodded and followed her back to the cave. Shadow looked back to see the small human girl look at him. He also saw that the trainer start to flee but was tackled down by the ranger. The girl began to call out to Shadow but he had already turned around to catch up with the group. When they finally got to the cave Hiro noticed Shadow was looking troubled.

'What's wrong Shadow?', Hiro asked.

"What did that person mean by capture?"

Mindy began explaining, 'Humans created a device that they use to capture pokemon for  
their own use. The device they use is called a pokeball and if it touches you, your capture is close to inevitable'

"Are all humans like that?"

'Not all of them are, but most of the ones that are called trainers are', Grace answered.  
Shadow clenched his fists and declared, "Well they are evil! They capture pokemon for their own reasons like if we are some kind of food. They will pay for what they do and I promise I will get rid of them. I will get stronger so I can beat them all up!"

'Looks like he is very determined Grace. I don't know about going after trainers but...' Marshal whispered to Grace.

'You were thinking the same thing then?' Grace replied.

'Well of course. We shouldn't just leave him alone with humans. He seems to have had a bad start with them and besides, it looks as though he and Hiro could really get along.' Marshal explained with the same goofy smile he always seems to give.

'Yeah I guess you're right', Grace sighed. She then turned to Shadow who was already pouncing around with the eevee. 'Shadow?'

"Yes?" Shadow asked, getting up from being pounced by Hiro.

'Since you have no place to go and even the humans apparently don't know what you are exactly, why don't you be a part of our family?'

Shadow and Hiro looked at each other and exchanged smiles. "Yeah!"

* * *

**Meanwhile Miles Away**

"We still haven't found her!?"

A man with white hair and eyes was pacing around in his lab coat that had the words SPOT DIRECTOR on the name tag.

"Director, we are trying our best to find the traitors or the subjects", a scientist told him.

"Well try harder! It is bad enough that we lost the perfect test subject but losing those three as well! What is wrong with them? I could understand the subjects to escape. That was already foreseen. But the other two. They would dare leave their only….Where is Avalon!?"

"I am right here Laxus", Avalon said as he appeared from one of the doors.

"Find them! I don't care how as long as you get them back and don't threaten the secrecy of our operations here.", Laxus ordered.

"As you wish", Avalon replied as he left the room.

"You may have escaped for now but mark my words, the finished product will be in my possession one way or another. The power you have will also be mine in the end"

**A/N: Alrighty peoplez! This is a story that I started 2 years ago and never had a chance to continue do to my busy life. I have just began to rewrite it and this story will be updating regularly on Tuesdays and Fridays. Now here are a few things that need to be brought up:**

**The pokemon live on Paradise Isle will be somewhat older and have have a longer lifespan than most pokemon. This is due to the magic of the Isle and will be explained later.**

**The term 'Ancient' refers to the legendary Pokemon who are truly one of a kind and have been alive since the beginning of time. These include only Mew, Arceus, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, Azelf, Mespirit, Uxie, Darkrai, Cresselia, Regigigas, Victini, Tornadus, Thundurus, and Landorus. This is a term used in much of the NightFall Chronicles and Legendary will be used to describe others.**

**The dimension that this story takes place is the same story as a friend of mine has made. The Story is called Ultimate Star and you could check it out here gallery/24688271. Check it out when you got a chance.  
**


	2. Ch2 9 Years Later

**Pokémon Night Fall Chronicles  
Chapter 2 - 9 Years Later**

**Note: (poketalk)**

_"Taking a break?"_

"Yeah, I will be back soon. I'm just going to go see the little one for a while"

"Alright, tell him we said hi, alright?"

"I'll be sure to do that."

A woman appeared from an automatic door into the hallway. She had dark pink hair and purple eyes and wore a white lab coat that had a patch with a black S on the left shoulder. She also had an irritated expression on her face that would make a normal person think twice before approaching her. Sadly the person she did not ever want to meet didn't qualify under the description of 'normal'. Not long after her venture down the hall she passed that person.

"Hello A2. I have returned from my business trip. Aren't you glad to see me?"

The person was a man in his late 20's and wore a white lab coat similar to A2's but on the front it had a badge the read out Director. He had white hair and yellow eyes. He wore a smug grin like the one a devious person would have if they had just got what they wanted.

"Hmph, and I was so sure Darkrai would have plunged you into the abyss already", A2 replied, having no real emotion behind her words.

"Don't be like that A2. You're not pretty when you speak like that"

A2 shot a look towards the director that would have killed any mortal man just by looking in the general direction. Sadly for her, e director seemed to be immune due to his insanity. The director's grin grew at this.

"Besides if that ancient hasn't done so yet, I doubt that it will do so now."

"Lucky you. Now if you don't mind I have to go", A2 began to walk away but suddenly stopped when she heard what the director said next.

"Off to go see Little Amarai?"

A2 started to tremble. 'How dare you! How dare you ask that so… so….' She began to reassemble herself and turned to face the director. "I don't believe it's any of your…."

"Let I remind you that it is MY facility you are in and if it wasn't for me your son's chances of survival would have been lower than they already are."

A2 couldn't believe he was actually going to say this. The reason.

"It's thanks to me that you have funding that helps you progress in you research and have a place to stay within this facility. Of course a copy of your research notes as the costs of such kindness"

The reason she had to put up with the pain of staying. He knew that as long as her son was alive, she would do whatever she could to keep him that way. The one thing in the world that she would never let go of.

The director continued, "It isn't all that bad. You get to keep the boy alive, right? So why do you complain about my methods or desires. You are lucky you're not in the abyss. What you have done to…"

"It would be best if you kept your mouth shut now!" A2's had a purple aura radiate off her body and start to expand within the hallway. If it was possible her glare would have been more deadly.

"And it would be best if you kept your abilities in check. May I remind you what happens if you use too much so carelessly?" Although he held that same smug grin on his face, he was trembling. The only time the Director ever got scared was when that woman got like this. He knew her powers were strong and would bring down an entire armada if she had to without batting an eye. Even though he knew she wouldn't harm him, A2 in this form was more than just intimidating.

A2 calmed her aura then turned away, "He is doing fine and as long as I'm here he will be. It's funny. We both can't stand to be around each other but we need each other if we want to get our desires."

She continued her walk down the hall cursing herself for losing control of herself. If she used her powers to much she would lose the one thing she wanted most. As she was calming down the Director called out, "Don't forget to tell him  
I said hello!"

The pace in which she took her steps quickened.

'I will make sure you never get your desire. If I fail in doing so I will make sure I am there to take it all away Laxus!'

* * *

'These are human nests aren't they?'

In every direction there were structures of different shapes and sizes. Some were similar to the one in the forest but not quite. The sky was orange signifying that it was the afternoon. It seemed like every time he came to this place there was always something new, something to add to what was once an empty place. What was the first thing to appear here? He couldn't remember. It was a strange feeling, like he had forgotten something important. But what could be so important here? This wasn't the forest so nothing should be important here, right?

"Hello again!"

The sudden voice made him jump. He was expecting that voice but every time it would surprise him in some way. There was also the fact that the voice just scared him. Fear grasped him every time he heard it. It wasn't that the voice was creepy it was just that the voice seemed so familiar and he was scared of that familiarity. He turned to face the voice and as usual the figure was blurred out.

"You're not going to say anything back? Or did I really scare you that time? Huh, Shadow?"

Facing the blurred out figure was a bipedal umbreon. He wore a black sleeveless sweater and shorts that had a yellow belt loop. On his right foreleg was a black and yellow bracelet that had many scratches on it. The peculiar umbreon named Shadow was not amused by the Strange Figure.

"No I am just getting tired of being here. What's the purpose of even creating all these nests?" Shadow asked.

"I get bored. This is just a way to pass the time."

"You need a hobby."

"But what is there to do? I am stuck here all day having to wait for you….." the Strange Figure sat down and sulked.

"Why are you even here? What are you supposed to be?"

"Wouldn't we both want to know that?"

Shadow looked up to the sky. It was true. Why was he here? What was he? The answers always seemed to evade him. He looked back at the figure. "Who are you anyway? I always ask and you never give me an answer."

"Do you really think I am going to give you a different answer than I normally give you? The answer is always…"

"Someone who isn't existent, yadda yadda, but what's your name?"

The strange figure seemed to think about it for a minute before finally getting up. "It's pretty funny that you would ask me that question."

Shadow just stared with a blank expression. This was the first time the figure said something other than it doesn't matter regarding his name. Before he could respond the ground seemed to shake. The lights around him were getting bright.

The Strange Figure seemed depressed. "That time already? I had just finished here too…"

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's nothing well I will see you later then."

The lights had gotten too intense for Shadow to see and he shut his eyes for what was to come.

* * *

(Morning Brother!)

Shadow opened his eyes to see a fluffy umbreon staring at him intently. He was back in the cave, back at Paradise Isle. Outside brought in the sunlight that  
Shadow loathed so much. Moonlight was always better. Shadow turned his head to face the other side of the cave, away from his brother.

"It's too early to be up, Hiro. Wake me up later", Shadow complained putting his arms over his eyes.

(Come on! I'm bored. You can take a nap later!), Hiro was now biting and tugging at Shadow's sweater in efforts to get him up. After a few minutes, his brilliant plan worked. He knew how much his brother hated it when someone messed with his human clothes.

"Fine, fine! I'm up, I'm up!", Shadow stretched. He sat up and checked his clothes to make sure his brother didn't put any holes in it. Luckily, he didn't.

(You always get so protective over those things. I don't even know why you keep those things on. Humans wear them because they aren't covered in fur, so why do you wear them?), Hiro asked. For as long as he could remember Shadow would always at least have shorts on. If you took those away from him, Shadow would get embarrassed and could barely speak to anyone.

Shadow took this chance to get back at Hiro for waking him up. "Well I'm sorry that not all of us are as fluffy as you my dear brother."

Hiro's eyes widened, (Shut Up!) Ever since Hiro evolved, the baby fluff he had as an eevee seemed to transfer over to his new form that Shadow would always pester him over. It was also like this for their father and sister Mindy.

"Hahaha I'm just messing with you. I don't know why I wear them. They just seem natural to me." Shadow stood up and reached over to a nearby knapsack. He reached inside, grabbed a handful of Lansat berries and stuffed them in him mouth. There was never a start to a morning without them.

(You know brother, I am scared to see you when you don't have you're 'precious' berries)

"Well then, we have to make sure I never run out", Shadow grinned while stuffing more of his favorite food in his mouth. The brothers walked outside to start their day when the scariest thing in the world faced them. It was a light blue fox with a cold aura radiating off it.

(So you thought you could sleep in while the rest of us were forging our food for today?)

It was there mother, Grace the Glaceon.

(See brother this is what happens when you sleep in), Hiro whined.

"I'm sorry, it was just that it was that dream again and, and.." Shadow and Hiro began to walk backwards hoping there was a chance to escape punishment.

The glaceon then gave a cold smile. (Well if you had got up the first time Hiro tried to wake you up you wouldn't have been bothered by that dream. And Hiro…)

The brothers knew what was coming next. They turned and prepared themselves.

(WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE HIM UP RIGHT THE FIRST TIME!)

"We're sorry!" Shadow and Hiro ran into the forest as fast as they could to escape the wraith that was their mother.

As the two disappeared behind the trees, the glaceon slumped down. (What am I going to do about those boys?)

Behind her, a fluffy leafeon was sneaking his way behind her. The leafeon then glomped the unsuspecting Grace and placed his paws over her eyes.

(Guess Who?), the leafeon sang with a childish smile.

The glaceon sniffed the air around her, (Marshal? Where are the kids?)

And like that Marshal's being shattered. He removed his paws from his mate's eyes and began to franticly look around. (Ariel! Amber! Maria), Marshall called out.

(You lost them again?), Grace face-pawed.

Marshal looked like a worried little kit that had just gotten in trouble. His eyes began to get watery, (No. They were just here, honest!)

Then from the trees they heard panting. Out from the forest a vaporeon, flareon, and jolteon came rushing into the clearing.

(We are *pant* right *pant* here), the element trio collapsed on the ground. Marshal rushed to their aid.

(Are you guys alright? What happened?), Marshal asked.

The jolteon was the first to compose herself enough to speak. (Dad how is it you have so energetic? We could barely keep up with you.)

Marshal got teary eyed again, (I'm so sorry! Please forgive me Maria.)

(Dad, it's alright. Just try not to run so far in front of us next time), Maria sweat-dropped.

Marshal's eyes brightened up again and his childish smile appeared once again,  
(Okay! So my dearest..)

He turned to face the glaceon, (Where are the boys?)

(They went out, Shadow got up late.)

(Again? He seems to be doing that a lot lately. Oh well.)

(Where's Mindy?)

(She said that she was going to try to train today. She's out by Celestial Lake.)

(Of course she is. Well then, how about you say we take a trip down the beach today)

All the foxes took one look at each other and all of them knew the answer. They all rushed off towards the beach.

* * *

Deep in Kyoto Forest, the two sons of the Eeveelution family were struggling for air.

"Hiro, I think we got enough distance", Shadow wheezed.

(Yeah, I think you're right brother), Hiro panted. (I think we're by one the secret bases now. How about we stop by and train a bit?)

"All right. Can't say no to training now can I?" Shadow grinned.

Hiro returned the smile and proceeded to a part of the forest that's trees seemed to be irregular. The trees seemed to be condensing and their leaves were becoming darker. They reached a clearing to see a beautiful haven. The trees in this area had brilliant green leaves and each held different fruits and berries.

The area was also covered with many different flowers that made this quite a beautiful garden. This was just one of their secret bases. It was all so peaceful. Of course that peacefulness was shattered when they heard all too familiar voices. To the left of the brothers they saw an abra and a Noctowl arguing with an espeon.

(We never accepted you as part of Team Nightfall! You're not allowed to be here!), the abra yelled.

The noctowl was trying to calm the enraged pokemon down, (Jin, Mindy helps train us so shouldn't she..)

(What side are you on, Rudy?! I'm the leader of this team and what I say goes!)

(Such big talk for a pipsqueak like you), the espeon known as Mindy remarked.

(What are you talking about!? I am the same size as you. Besides), Jin held out his arm to show a stone bracelet, (I don't evolve because I don't feel like it)

(Excuses, Excuses. I thought you were bigger than that)

(Why you! You're asking for a fight?)

Mindy got into a battle stance, (Alright lets go, short stuff)

(Guys please calm down, we don't need to fight), Rudy was doing everything in his power to restrain Jin from moving any more towards the espeon, to no avail.

"Mindy? What are you doing here?" Shadow interrupted.

(Oh Shadow! There you are. I'm here to get you started on your training today), Mindy explained. (Ever since we found you 9 years ago, you haven't been able to use any of your special talents. Save for your glowing rings and sweat.)

"Shut up! It's impossible for me to use any", Shadow slumped down on a tree. "the only progress I have ever made was through my physical training and me being able to understand everyone."

(It's not impossible! Auntie Yuri was the one who said so! Your mind may be too fogged up for even her to see but she said she could see your potential), Mindy  
exclaimed.

(She's right. Mom is never wrong about that kind of stuff), Rudy confirmed.

(She is our mother after all), Jin added.

"Look guys, even if she does see potential I can't…"

Before Shadow could finish his sentence there was cry of desperation running throughout the forest.

(HHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLP PPPPPPPP!)

All five of them were up on their feet and on alert.

Jin was the first to head off in the direction of the plea for help. (Again!?  
Dang, it seems that they keep on showing up everywhere lately.)

The other four quickly followed the leader of their team. As they running past the trees, Hiro was starting to worry about Shadow. He knew how he felt about  
these situations and he could already see the look in his brother's eyes.

"Enslavers….."

* * *

(SOMEBODY HELP ME!)

A small pichu was running franticly through the forest. All he wanted to do today was do a little exploring. Instead he ended up getting himself caught by a trainer. What in Mew's name did he do to deserve this? What was that trainer doing here anyways? Didn't the other humans chase trainers out of the Isle? All these thoughts swarmed his head and he was tiring out fast. The scyther that's been chasing him showed no sign of slowing down.

(Please! Someone!), the pichu whimpered. He couldn't run anymore and was about to collapse. Just as the scyther was about to give a fatal blow an umbreon came and grabbed the pichu before it had the chance. The scyther turned to face the umbreon when he was met by another, bi-pedal umbreon.

(What the?)

"Don't Blink", Shadow snapped and the rings around his body grew so brightly, that it blinded the mantis. The scyther stepped back and an air slash met him in the gut. Next thing it knew it was being held up in the air by psychic means. Jin jumped to meet it and then gave a devastating Fire Punch, making it crash to the ground.

Jin landed on his feet and crossed his arms, (This Island is protected by Team Nightfall! Now go back to your trainer and don't you dare try to harm anyone else!)

The scyther took a one look at the group of pokémon before him. There was no way he would be able to win against so many. He got up and flew off as fast as his wings could carry him.

(Man, all that exercising could make a vigoroth tired) Jin sat down and began to rest. Everyone knew he was asleep but thanks to his psychic abilities he was still able to move around and communicate. He also seemed to have less of a temper this way as well.

Shadow turned to the pichu that was just placed on the ground by his brother. "Nimbus what did you do this time?"

(I didn't do anything! I was just walking around and then that trainer popped out of nowhere), Nimbus explained.

(You were out by the Northern Beach weren't you?) Rudy asked.

(NO!)

(Liar) Mindy accused. (You know you can't hide anything from me Nimbus)

(Ugh... aren't you supposed to be training or something?) Nimbus asked trying to avoid the subject.

(Well yes, but I am having a hard time trying to convince Shadow to do it with me.)

"Hey! I told you that it's impossible for me to do special moves!" Shadow  
exclaimed. He was getting really irritated with the subject and it didn't help that his sister wouldn't let it go. Nimbus went up to Shadow to try to comfort him. (It may seem impossible now but you will get it. I'm still trying to control my special talents as well), the pichu smiled, hoping it would cheer up the bi-pedal umbreon.

Unfortunately, it did quite the opposite. Nimbus had set off the fuse that he shouldn't have lit. "IT IS IMPOSSIBLE! I've been trying and trying ever since I woke up in the forest nine years ago! You don't understand! I've made no progress at all since I've been here!"

Tears started to form in Shadow's eyes. "There's no point in trying anymore",

Shadow turned and ran off from the group. Hiro chased after his retreating brother.

(Brother! Wait!)

Nimbus was paralyzed. Shadow never yelled him like that. (Did I say something wrong?)

Rudy was quick to comfort the small mouse, (It's alright. That has just always been a touchy subject with him. Don't worry he will come around.)

(But he ran off when there's a trainer…..)

[It's alright. Shadow will pummel him to relieve his stress. There's no way he would be caught], Jin spoke telepathically.

(Besides he is a member of Team Nightfall after all), Mindy added.

[Yes, now that we are back on that subject]

(They're at it again?), Nimbus asked.

(Yup), Rudy answered.

* * *

(Brother! You can't be running off like that. There's a trainer out here.)

Hiro had finally caught up with Shadow who was now laying on a tree, sobbing in his knees.

"Then I will just beat 'em up. I could at least do that."

Hiro nuzzled his depressed brother, which seemed to have an effect seeing as his tears were starting to fade. (Don't be like that. You have to be positive. We will be able to get your special talents one way or another. We just haven't found the right techniques for you, that's all), Hiro smiled.

Shadow looked at his brother. He always knew how cheer him up and his goofy smile was contagious. "You know if you keep on being like that you're going to be like dad", Shadow remarked.

They both laughed. They both knew how goofy their leafeon father was and how he always seemed to brighten up everyone's mood. To be like him would seem nice.

The brother's laughter was suddenly halted when a certain scent caught Hiro's nose. (Oh no.)

Both Hiro and Shadow got into fighting positions but it was already too late. They heard rumbling underneath them and soon after giant rocks threw Shadow up in the air. Before he could process what was happening, the scyther they met earlier was above him.

(Don't Blink!) it announced, repeating the words Shadow had said not too long ago.

'Oh no', Shadow thought. The next thing he knew, the scyther had used furry cutter and he crashed into the ground. "Augh!"

(Brother!) Hiro tried to go to his brothers aid but the giant rocks came crashing down to prevent him from moving further. He was now face to face with an onix.

(So that's how it going to be? Alright then you asked for it!) Hiro readied a hyper beam but a blur of red and yellow came charging at him. (It couldn't be)

Hiro was tackled at brute force and was sent flying into a tree. (You won't be interrupting us this time. It may have been a while but I can tell you are the one who landed that cheap shot on me all those years ago.)

Hiro looked to face his assailant and found that it was an arcanine. (It is. That scent. Oh Arceus no! That means..) Wide-eyed he went to face his brother.

Shadow was looked hurt but he knew he could still fight. Although his brothers well-being was a concern, there was a more pressing matter at hand. He began to look around when he heard a voice. A human voice.

"Well, well, well. How long has it been since we last met?"

Hiro and Shadow turned to face the voice. On a plane above them they saw the pokemon trainer. He had brown hair and was wearing sunglasses. He wore a red jacket and blue, baggy jeans. Although he looked older, there was no mistaking who this man was.

"It's been nine years, hasn't it? Spawn of Darkrai?" They might have not seen his eyes but they both knew that his eyes were narrowing on Shadow. The  
brother's fear and anger rose.

(It's him)

"That enslaver from my first fight."

**To be Continued_**


	3. Ch3 Reoccurring Themes

**Pokémon NightFall Chronicles  
Chapter 3 – Reoccurring Themes**

Note: (poketalk)  
[telepathy]

_Her steps were finally calming down as she approached a door with a crayon drawing on it. The drawing showed a ninetails and a jirachi over the words "My Room". A2's scowl had become a soft smile as she opened the door. Inside, the room was painted a light blue and the walls had crayon scribbles and doodles of different pokemon on them. The room had a small white bed and all around the room had assorted life sized pokemon dolls. It was also filled with a very soft light that gave it the illusion that moon light was actually shining in the room._

Just as she was about to step into the room a child's voice cried out, "Don't!" A2 turned in the direction of the voice to find it was behind a fort made out of blankets and large toy blocks.

The voice had now become a whisper, "If you move it might see you."

A2 looked on the other side of the room to find an ariados doll alone on the floor. It was part of the new batch of toys that the child just received but it gave a very menacing look. She knew about his fears so it would only be natural that he would be acting in such a way. A2 smiled broadened as she approached the ariados.

"NO! Don't…."

"It's alright", A2 leaned down and stoked the doll. Her eyes glowed and the look on the ariados's face seemed to soften. "See? It was just lonely. Now come over here. You did say you wanted to be friends with ALL pokemon after all."

A2 waited for a moment until a small boy appeared from the makeshift fort. He had black hair and blue eyes and was wearing an oversized cream colored shirt with blue shorts. He was carrying a ninetails plush and with every step towards A2 the trembling grew more and more intense.

"Are you sure it's alright?"

"Of course, I would never lie to you, my Little Amarai."

The boy now stood in front of the doll and the woman. With a trembling hand he began to pet the doll.

"I-i-I'm sorry. I made you feel lonely. I didn't mean to. Please. Forgive me?", Little Amarai's voice was shaky and his fear was preventing him from saying a complete sentence.

A2 luaghed, "It says it forgives you." Little Amarai gave a weak smile to her and continued to pet the ariados with a bit more confidence. A2's eyes began to glow again and this time a bunch of bird type pokemon dolls started to fly around the room. Little Amarai smile grew wide as he began his adventure with his toys that A2 was setting up for him. Today he was finding a treasure that was rumored to be guarded by a vicious aggron. The adventure lasted hours and throughout that whole time, Little Amarai never let go of that ninetails doll.

Little Amarai was starting to get tired so they stopped their adventure that would resume another day. He climbed into his bed while A2 sat in a bean bag chair that was next to it.

"Did you have fun today?" A2 asked.

"Yup-yup! Thanks a lot for coming today Mom!" the boy said with a satisfaction. "It's always fun with you around. You have those awesome powers too. Their so awesome!"

"Yeah well, being a psychic does have its perks", A2 smiled back, using her power to float a jirachi doll towards her. Just as it was close enough to grab her son started to wheeze and cough. The glow in her eyes stopped, letting the jirachi doll drop to tend to Little Amarai. "Are you okay?"

The boys coughs were starting to cease and he replied weakly, "It's alright mom, I'm okay. I could handle it." Little Amarai stared at his ninetails plush and gave a smile, "I promise I can. It was worse earlier so this is nothing!"

A2 smiled back but on the inside the was filled with dread. 'He's been getting worse and still I let myself…..' she thought. She began to tremble which worried her son. He reached and gave her a hug and said, "Please don't be sad mom. I will get better, you will see."

A2's trembles became small shivers as her son tried to comfort her. 'If only you….'

Little Amarai started to feel his eyes get heavy so he went back down on his bed with his ninetails plush still in his grip. A2 knew that he would never part with that doll as he had the power to do so.

Her smile came back seeing the care he showed for the ninetails. "You know when you got your first toys, that was the first thing you grabbed. Since then it has never left your side."

Little Amarai looked at his doll. He had never thought about it like that but it was true. "Ma, I promise when I get better I will find one."

A2 looked at her son with confusion, "Find what?"

"A ninetails of course! They are so awesome! They live to be forever and Raid even told me that can put curses on people", Little Amarai explained.

"That's right. They put curses on people who touch their tails. There are only few that they would let touch them"

"Well then I will become friends with one so that I could touch them!"

"Is that so? They are really rare to find you know."

Little Amarai had held up long enough and he was slowly drifting off to sleep, "Then I will look everywhere until I find one. I promise." He then closed his eyes for the last time for that night.

"Haha I don't doubt you", His mother said as she leaned down to kiss him on the forehead. She got up and proceeded to leave the room. It was getting late and there was still work to be done. She left the room and walked down the hall to her lab.

'Then I promise you this. I'll get you out of here soon. Soon so you can go find that dream of yours, Little Amarai. My Dearest Treasure.'

* * *

[You're lucky I'm more tolerant when I'm asleep.]

Back on Paradise Isle a part of Team Nightfall was traveling together through Kyoto Forest. Jin was floating around with his psychic powers while Mindy, Rudy, and Nimbus were following behind with Nimbus riding on the noctowl's back.

(Oh am I? You are lucky I am a team member and won't hurt you, pipsqueak.) Mindy's and Jin's argument wasn't progressing any farther. They would send comeback and treats back at each other ever since they departed the secret base.

[I have told you before that I'm not even shorter than you. If anything you are the short one here.]

(Yeah, Yeah whatever shorty)

[If you were a part of Team Nightfall, why would you say such rude things to your leader?]

(I wouldn't… Much. Just to tease once and again but from what I understand I'm not a part of Team Nightfall, yet. So until I am an honorary member I won't stop.)

(So am I a member of this team?) Nimbus asked.

(Of course you are. You've been traveling with us since you hatched so why wouldn't you?) Rudy answered.

(So he's a member but not me!? He's only ten years old! I've been with you guys longer than him so what has he done that I haven't?) Mindy aura was now starting to flow out of her body which made Nimbus and Rudy quite nervous.

[It's not what he has done. It's what he hasn't done which is disrespect the leader], Jin retorted. Although it was true that Jin's wraith was greatly minimized due to him being asleep he was still angered easily and his patience was still limited. He turned to face Mindy as his own psychic aura was starting to grow. Their eyes met and sparks could be seen in their intense stares. Rudy finally intervened.

(Guys just calm down. We really shouldn't be fighting like this, we are all friends here, right?)

(Yeah we should concentrate on travelling and enjoying everything like that pretty flower over there), Nimbus exclaimed. He jumped off the flying birds back to go pick the flower that had spotted his eye. Everyone turned to see what the small mouse was looking at to find it was indeed a spectacular flower, it was a tulip that had a wonderful smell that seemed to be everywhere. Rudy was the first to notice this. As he landed, he looked around him to find that they were in a flower garden. Not even a second later, Rudy's eyes grew wide as he knew exactly where they were. He rushed towards Nimbus who had plucked the flower and was already admiring it in his paw.

(Nimbus! NO!) Everyone was confused at why their Noctowl friend was being so frantic but they noticed exactly what Rudy did.

(This isn't good)

[How could we be so careless]

Purple darts were targeting towards Nimbus but Rudy had gotten there just in time to cover his wings around his young friend. Rudy's took the barrage of needles and when it had ceased, he collapsed on the ground. His body was glowing a radiant purple showing that he was poisoned.

(Rudy!) Nimbus cried. Jin and Mindy rushed to the bird when they heard a voice come from behind them.

(It's such a shame. If he didn't get in the way of that rodent he wouldn't have been hurt.)

The group turned to see a Roserade and a Banette with a group of gloom and bellsprout behind them.

(He should know not to pluck the flowers from my garden), the roserade stated. The look in her eyes showed she had no remorse and wasn't going to let the intruders leave.

(Yeah, you shouldn't have come to our territory anyways! We are Team Forest Nightmare and we show no mercy to those who trespass. Whether they be human or pokemon!) the Banette proclaimed with pride in his voice.

(Jin who are they?) Nimbus asked.

[That's Envy the rosserade and Seth the banette. They are the leaders of this area and hate it when anybody invades] Jin answered calmly.

(But most importantly of all, your're going to regret coming here!) Seth sassed.

Mindy laughed, (I believe you got that all wrong)

(Oh? And why is that?) Envy asked rather amused.

(Because, the most importantly of all…)

[You're going to regret ever hurting a member of Team Nightfall!] Jin finished, with his and Mindy's psychic auras exploding from their bodies. [Nimbus, stay back. We are going all out]

(Okay) Nimbus said. He looked around to find anything to help his savior when he saw a pecha berry tree. He ran towards the tree but Envy saw this.

(And even after what we did to your friend you still insist? End them!) Envy ordered. The group of grass pokemon charged after Nimbus but were stop by Jin teleporting in front of them.

[It seems that you guys aren't so lucky that I'm asleep.] Electricity was starting to form around Jin. [It's the only time I'm able to use special moves which means this is as good as over. Charge Beam.] Jin released a charge of lightning that shook up the grass brigade but they showed to have little injuries.

(All right my turn!) Mindy proclaimed as she got in front of the abra. She opened her mouth and a fleet of stars hit the group stumbling them back a couple of steps. (Time to finish this!) Jin and Mindy body glowed and blobs of psychic energy started to form around them

(Psyshock!)  
[Psyshock!]

The duo rained down their move on the grass brigade who stood no chance to the brute force and all of them were immediately knocked out. Once they knew they had won that fight they faced the leaders of Team Forest Nightmare, both were not amused by the situation. Looking on the ground around their subordinates were craters that Nightfall's last attack made.

(How unappealing. You take down the group we brought with us and continue to deface our garden) Envy said without any distinct emotion. (Seth? Would you mind handling our unwanted guests? )

(I would be more than willing to), Seth replied.

[Do you really think you will be able to stop both of us?] Jin asked.

(I don't know. You're the psychic here, you tell me.)

Jin and Mindy attempted to read Seth mind and were taken aback to find it only to be blank. Seth smiled at this and formed a black blob in his hands. (You can't read my moves if I do them by instinct can you?) Seth hurled the shadow ball but Jin and Mindy dodge and prepare another psyshock barrage but found that the banette had already formed a giant purple eye. (Hex) Seth announced as the eye started to hurl rings of dark energy at them. They dodged easily and tried to get in close to psych out Seth but once they were about to attack, Seth had ended his move and raised one hand in front of him. His shadows connected with Jin's and Mindy's and were lifted up from the ground. (Shadow Sneak) Seth said as the abra and espeon were hit directly with solid shadow and were flown back, crashing on the ground.

After this shock of pain, Jin had woken up and was trying to lift himself up from the ground but was finding it extremely difficult. An explosion was herd in the distance and all the pokemon turned their heads in the direction of the sound. Team Nightfall remembered that they were missing two members and started to worry about their safety.

Their thoughts were interrupted when Envy reminded them of their predicament. (I wouldn't be too worried about that.) Jin and Mindy faced back at team Forest Nightmare to find Envy charging an orb of light in her petal hand. (You have other worries at the moment.)

The collapsed pokemon tried to move but found they could barely move. They braced themselves as the roserade was about to fire. Just a moment before she released her move, she was struck by an ord of spiraling light blue energy making her miss her targets completely and firing into the air. Envy and Seth turned to find the assailant to find a badly injured noctowl with a pichu near it, having a number of pecha berries in its paws.

(I know I am not that memorable but it couldn't have been that long for you to have forgotten about me), Rudy joked giving a weak smile. (You guys better not lose, because if you do, you're going to be in a lot of trouble!)

(Why you! If you really think we will lose that easily you have another thing coming!), Seth bellowed as he charged with electricity. Envy was rather amused by the bird and was giving a wide grin. The message was not intended for them though. Nimbus looked off to where the explosion was. (Please be alright.)

* * *

Rocks were being rained down on Shadow but he easily dodged ever one of them. As he leapt out of the way of the final rock, the scyther appeared behind him and performed x-scissor. Shadow saw through this move and dodged by leaning a bit forward, the move barely missing him. He positioned himself so that his foot was firmly placed on the scyther's chin and he used quick attack to launch himself onto the ground. The bug was thrown into the air but quickly recovered. Shadow was about to jump up to the scyther but was hit by the onix's tail which sent him flying into a tree.

"Augh! Cheap shot", shadow retorted as he got back on his weakening feet.

"Anything goes in a battle Spawn of Darkrai.", the trainer and his two pokemon said in union.

Hiro wasn't having any better of a time than his brother was. The arcanine was fast and he could barely keep up with him. He was quickly running out of breath and every attempt to land a hit on arcanine had failed. The arcanine vanished again and Hiro prepared himself for the inevitable. The arcanine reappeared to the left of him and Hiro quickly turned to face him. He took the full force of the impact but this time Hiro bit used bite and was clinging onto the arcanine's scruff. It yelped in pain and was shaking itself in hopes that he would let go. Hiro eventually did flinging himself into the air. His eyes glowed a bright purple as they met arcanine's. The fire canine showed signs of being dizzy and it's trainer noticed this.

"Arcanine stop messing around and finish it off!" the trainer called out. His pokemon was unable to process the command given to him due to his mind feeling so dizzy. Hiro seized this chance he made and used quick attack to launch himself and rebound off a tree. His body became surrounded in purple energy and grew intense as he neared his target.

(Super Giga Impact!) Hiro announced as he met his target. The arcanine crashed into the cliff on which his trainer stood on.

"Arcanine! Get back up, you can't be done in by that umbreon!" the trainer bellowed. The arcanine complied with its master's orders and got back on its paws, although it had serious injuries. Hiro was about to prepare for his next attack when the onix came to slam into him. He dodged and managed to get a good distance away before he took his stance and inhaled deeply. He lifted his head up and opened his mouth and let loose his hyper beam. The onix was to slow to dodge the attack and was hit. The beam exploded on impact and knocked out the giant rock snake. Hiro collapsed from the exhaustion from doing two power moves in a row. Shadow took chance of this confusion and while the scyther was paying attention to his fallen comrade, he went in to use close combat.

(Brother! Watch out!) Hiro managed to cry. Shadow turned to see the arcanine about to make impact so Shadow jumped to dodge but he was to slow. The fire pokemon struck his right leg with so much force that he came back crashing to the ground face first. He tried to get back up but his leg was in so much pain that he couldn't move.

The pokemon trainer jumped of his cliff and returned his onix to his pokeball, which didn't help Shadow's pain as he was staining himself to get back up to beat the enslaver, but his efforts were only in vain.

"That looks like it hurts. Maybe we could fix that when you become my pokemon", the trainer smirked.  
Shadow barred his teeth and growled at the trainer.

"There's no way I would let myself be captured by you or any other enslaver!" Shadow exclaimed. "I despise you enslavers!"

"Is that so? Well maybe that will change when you become the pokemon of Marcus Reed! But for you, you could call me master", Marcus replied as he grabbed a black and yellow pokeball from his belt. Shadow's eyes grew wide.

'No! Please don't!' was all Shadow could think of. "Why are you even here on this island!? Trainers aren't supposed to be here."

"We aren't but the rare pokemon are too good to resist", Marcus said as he tossed his pokeball towards Shadow. "Besides, I had to come back to get you."

(NO!) Hiro screamed. He managed to get himself up but he wasn't able to get to his brother in time. Shadow closed his eyes, he couldn't watch himself be captured. The pokeball hit his head and he waited. After a moment of waiting he opened his eyes to find nothing had happened. The only thing that had changed was the fact that his head now hurt from the object threw at.

"What the? Is it defective?" While the trainer was collecting his thoughts of what had just happened, Shadow took this chance to launch himself at Marcus. His leg's pain went beyond anything he had ever felt but he felt it was worth in when he managed to crash Marcus to the ground. Shadow went down on his leg with tears coming down his eyes. The pain was unbareable.

(How dare you hurt Marcus!) The arcanine was about to engulf Shadow in flames when a voice come out of nowhere.

(Oh no you don't!)

The arcanine looked in the direction of the voice and was met with a torrent of water. The force of such attack sent it flying into the cliff, leaving a crater where the two impacted.

"Nice work Izumi!" A pokemon ranger with brown hair came rushing through the bushes with a wartortle following close behind.

The scyther quickly processed this and knew it wasn't going to end well. He zipped towards Hiro and raised his scythe. (I can at least take out pipsqueak here!)

Hiro was too weak to move. The ranger or Izumi wouldn't be able to react in time to prevent the attack. Shadow couldn't move in the pain he was in. He couldn't let his brother be harmed like that no matter what. He just couldn't…

'Protect'

Just as the scyther was about to make contact, it was hit in the face and sent flying. Hiro looked up to see his brother surrounded in aura of deep blue and black. His eyes showed all his wraith witch scared Hiro a bit.

(Don't you ever hurt my brother like that! Ever!), Shadow yelled. That last part really had Hiro terrified. He didn't talk in human like he usually did. It was pure pokespeech. Shadow's aura calmed and he collapsed onto the floor.

Marcus saw this and made this a chance to escape. He grabbed his pokeballs and returned his pokemon and tried to run off. As soon as he got up a girl in a brown trench coat with a ranger symbol on the left chest met him. She was no taller than him and she had brown hair with soft blue eyes.

"Going anywhere?" she asked as she punched him in the gut so hard that he knocked out. She did a victory fist pump in the air and yelled, "Yeah! Another knock out for Karen Monroe!"

The male ranger sweat dropped, "Karen you don't have to be so violent."

Shadow and Hiro faced her and where a bit shocked. It was that girl. The girl that had helped them when they first fought Marcus nine years ago.

"Kimo stop being a spoil sport. Besides if I didn't do that, there's no telling what he would have done", Karen replied to her partner. Her gaze then met the umbreon and his brother and she rushed over to them. "Are you all right?"

As she got closer shadow forced himself up, enduring the pain that was in his leg. As he stood up, it showed that he was having a hard time doing so.

(Brother don't push yourself), Hiro said. He knew what Shadow was trying to do and was getting worried.

"I'm sorry but we don't need your help", Shadow weakly said, limping away. The tears started to form in his eyes again.

"Stop being stubborn! You need help and you shouldn't be walking on that leg." Karen reached out to him but Shadow turned and batted the hand away.

"I SAID…. I said…. I…" Before he could finish all the pain accumulated throughout the battle rushed at him altogether. The pain was too great for him to even think of crying. The world got dark as he met the ground.

**To Be Continued_**


	4. Ch 4 Connecting Worlds

**Pokémon NightFall Chronicles  
Chapter 4 – Connecting Worlds**

Note: (poketalk)  
[Telepathy]

(This is over feather brains!) Seth bellowed as he released his Charge Beam at Rudy. The move made contact and exploded. Seth smile widened, seeing that his task was done he faced the other two members of Team Nightfall but came face to face with the noctowl. Seth turned to see where his charge beam struck to find all the electricity was being absorbed by Nimbus. The banette turned back to Rudy who had his wings out wide. The noctowl flapped his wings to use whirlwind sending Seth flying into the air. Nimbus saw this and released all the electricity onto the ghost pokemon.

(Haha did I do good?) Nimbus asked, collapsing from the stress made from the great output of electricity.

(You did well, good job), Rudy smiled which Nimbus returned. The Noctowl turned to see the Seth get back up, heavily damaged but still able to fight. Rudy lurched forward to perform his signature Sky Attack to give the finishing blow but was hit by a fury of pins. Rudy collapsed from exhaustion and pain but was struggling to get back up, finding it impossible to do so.

(Brother!) Jin cried.

(I'm sorry, but I don't think I could get back up.) Rudy replied.

(It's alright, you did awesome.)

(Aw isn't that just touching.) All of them turned to see Envy, standing proud above them. (It's such a shame that I have to end this here) Envy lifted his rose hand and a number of pink petals floated in the air. (It's over!)

(Ride the lightning!) A voice came from behind Team NightFall and a blur of light came flying through.

(OH WHAT NOW!?) Envy bellowed as she was hit by the figure and sent into a tree. The light faded and the figure was revealed to be a togetic.

Seth saw this and charged with electricity, (Why you! You think you attack us and...)

(Wait!) The togetic interrupted raising his hand as if to stop the ghost pokemon.

Seth froze (What?)

(Nothing, I just wanted to see if that would work), the togetic smirked.

(Why you idiot!), Seth's electricity intensified but before he could release charge beam, a blur of lightning tackled him and sent him crashing into his comerade electricity stunning both of them. The sparked figure that had arrived was a raichu who was now shaking her finger.

(Hurting my child's friends is a bad idea.)

(Indeed it is. If you wish to fight further, you will have to face us), a Kadabra called as she appeared into the clearing. She was holding a number of sitrus berries in her hands and was handing them out to the fallen pokemon who gladly accepted them. Feeling much better, they all got up and took their battle stances. Envy and Seth twitched at the fact they were outnumbered.

(Everyone retreat! NOW!), Envy yelled as she turned to leave. Seth followed along with the grass pokemon that had collapsed earlier.

Nimbus went running to the raichu and togetic, (Mom! Dad! How did you know where to find us?)

(We knew cause we're awesome like that!" the togetic boasted. "Right Volt dear?)

(Actually, your aunt Yuri sensed that you guys were in trouble so she came and got us) Volt said, completely disregarding her mate and his reality shattered a bit.

(Volt...)

(She did a good thing, Lucky. Your ego is big enough as it is), Yuri remarked.

(Yeah, yeah yeah) Lucky replied, waving her off.

Yuri ignored this and looked at Team Nightfall. (There are two missing. Out fighting a trainer I presume?) she asked. Mindy and Jin looked away from her gaze. (You know, I have to tell Grace and Marshal about all this.)

Jin, Mindy and Rudy jumped. Mindy's father would most likely give a goofy smile and say that it's alright if they are back safe. Grace on the other hand... They all begged, (PLEASE! Don't tell them!)

(I am sorry but I can't betray my brother or his mate like that. Although I am pretty sure that Grace would probably be less angry if ALL of you were to meet her later.) The kadabra hinted, knowing exactly what they were thinking.

All three of them looked at each other and without a second thought rushed into the forest. They all headed in the direction they heard the explosion earlier and after a while of running made it to the clearing. They saw craters in the cliff and ground and the smell of burnt grass was in the air, all still fresh. They looked around but saw no sign of Shadow or Hiro.

(Where are they? Did those idiots actually lose?) Jin was now pacing, thoughts of what his aunt Grace would do to them flooded his mind.

(There's no way they would lose. They probably went back to their den, right?) Rudy was just as scared as Jin, pacing with him.

Mindy sniffed the air, (No, that's not it.) Jin and Rudy stopped pacing and Mindy continued, (My nose isn't as good as Hiro's but I know for sure there were three humans here. Two of them were the ones that live in that big nest by the beach. Since they don't like trainers on the island, they probably came and saved my brothers when they were losing and they are with them now.)

(Probably?) Jin asked a bit irritated.

(Well I'm sorry that I can't see into the future like your mom!), Mindy retorted.

(With all that training you do, someone would think you would have learned to do that by now)

(It's not that easy!)

(Guys, right now is not a time to be fighting), Rudy said, trying to calm them down. Luckily it had worked and both recomposed themselves.

(Rudy's right), Mindy finally said.

(I agree) Jin began, (So our only lead is that they might be with those rangers. Well that shouldn't be too hard to follow up on, considering brother was friends with them.)

Rudy flapped his wings, (It was so long ago though. I don't think they would remember me.)

(It doesn't matter. Knowing Shadow he will try to do something stupid so we have to go and make sure he doesn't make any enemies or... or...) Jin couldn't finish, scared of talking about the tortures Grace would have in store for them. (Anyways, let's head out. The sooner we find those two the better.)

Rudy and Mindy nodded and followed him to the ranger base. The whole way there Rudy was contemplating on those days...

* * *

_The sky was clear and the water was a perfect blue. The sun glowed brightly but the weather was so nice, making it a perfect day. A boat was sailing through the water at a distant speed and its passengers were enjoying themselves. The passengers were woman and a girl with a man driving the boat. The small girl was holding a sleeping hoothoot in her arms that was wrapped around in a blanket. The face she wore was one of worry and it looked as if she was about to cry. The woman saw this and kneeled down to meet the girl's eyes._

"I know you want to keep him but there's no way we could support him", the woman said, hoping it would lighten the mood of the girl.

"But mommy, I said I would take care of him!", the girl said getting teary eyed. "You let me take care of him when he was an egg!"

"Yes but that's because we couldn't just leave him in the wild like that. Mine and daddy's work is sometimes brought home with us and he could get really hurt."

"But what if he gets hurt out there? What if he gets caught by a mean pokemon trainer? Wouldn't it be better if we just kept him?"

"No. I promise he will be alright. We are taking him to a place where pokemon trainers aren't allowed to be. The place has pokemon rangers and they will make sure he stays safe."

The girl face brightened up just a little bit, enough to give a very small smile. She looked down at the bird in her hands. He was sleeping so peacefully without a care in the world. "You promise?", she asked.

"I promise", her mother answered. She looked up at the beautiful sky and let out a sigh. "It was like this when you brought we found that egg. It was just lying on the side of the road under a tree. You were the first to notice so you grabbed it and rushed home. We kept it to make sure it was safe and when it hatched you were so excited. But we all knew you weren't going to be able to keep him. With the work being so dangerous he was going to have a very hard time. He already almost got his wing cut off. It has been two months since he hatched and you have made yourself his mother. I assure you that he will be safe. We have made arrangements with the rangers so they won't let him out of their sight until he is ready to be out on his own."

The girl felt a bit calmer after hearing this. An island was now in view and the man, presumably her father announced, "There it is! We should be there soon!"

The girl rushed up to see, waking the hoothoot in her arms. "Oh I am sorry, did I wake you?"  
The bird didn't seem to mind as it happily hooted and nuzzled the girls chest. She laughed, "You're going to be in a new home soon, okay? They say you will like it there."

The hoothoot looked up to his 'mother'. New home? What did she mean by that?

About a half hour later, they finally reached the port of the island. All the boat's passengers got off to meet a girl with blue eyes and raven colored hair. She was wearing a red vest, a black under shirt and black shorts. The father was the first to greet her.

"Hey Sara! It's been a while hasn't it?" He asked her, patting her on the head.

"Well it's good to see you haven't changed Mr. Delgado", the girl replied. It was apparent that she was irritated even though she held a smile, which scared the two female companions behind them. Sara turned to the small girl with the hoothoot in her hands and kneeled down to pet the small bird. She saw the girls expression and said calmly, "I promise I will take good care of him."

The girl looked up to meet a reassuring smile that seemed to be contagious. She smiled back and they headed off into the forest. The whole trip Mr. and Mrs. Delgado were asking various questions about the island. Sara answered as many as could.

"This is indeed Paradise Isle. This island is divided into three areas; the beach around the island, the forest, and then there is the mountains up to the north of here. It is a rule that pokemon trainers are not allowed on the island but some do happen to sneak in from time to time. We do our best to prevent this problem. The hoothoot will stay with us until we are sure it could handle itself out on its own and we will let him roam the island."

The group approached a red building that had a ranger sign on it. It was somewhat bigger than a house and it also had a garage. They entered to find a boy who looked no older than her being chased by a totodile.

"Knaw stop! I don't want to play anymore!" the boy cried as Knaw chomps after him. He wore a similar outfit to Sara's but he had red, spikey hair and red eyes. He also had blue goggles on top his head.

"Byron, I'm back with guests", Sara announced, rather amused at the predicament he was in. He turned to see who was here but was tackled in the back by Knaw, sending him crashing on the ground. The totodile was jumping on Byron as he lay twitching on the floor.

"Will he be alright?", Mrs. Delgado asked.

"Oh don't worry, this happens all the time", Sara answered. "Come with me to the other room."

They followed her to a room that looked like a playground. There were toys and play sets for pokemon everywhere. All of them looked in awe and before they could ask, Sara had already answered their question. "This room specifically for pokemon. Whenever we find one hurt and it needs to be nursed to health, we use this room as their personal playground until they get better."

The hoothoot looked up at the little girl with eagerness in his eyes. She saw this, nodded, and let go of him. He was jumping all over the room hooting happily. The girl saw that he was enjoying himself and smiled. Her friend was going to like it here.

"We are going to have to leave now or me and daddy will be late", Mrs. Delgado informed her daughter. She nodded and went over to her bird friend and hugged him.

"I'm sorry but we have to leave you here, alright? I promise you will like it here. Maybe we will meet again one day." She ended the hug and went to leave. The bird was stunned. His mother was leaving him? Another ranger came in the room to escort the family back to the boat. The girl waved good-bye and left the room with her parents. The bird face grew dreary but Sara patted him on the head.

"It's going to be alright. You guys will meet again one day, I'm sure of it. For now, would you like to play?"

The hoothoot nodded and they played for hours and hours. This went like this for months and months and he was in the rangers care for two years. One day the hoothoot decided to stare out the window. It was a beautiful day and he wondered what it was like outside.

(Hey Rudy!) The hoothoot turned to face the one calling his name to find Knaw below him. (Whatcha doin?)

(Nothing, just thinking), Rudy replied staring back at the window.

(Thinking about what?)

(What it's like outside. They are supposed to send me out today. I can't wait)

Not a second later, Sara came into the room, "Hey Rudy, are you ready?"

The bird nodded then proceeded to fly around the air around her, hooting happily.

"All right, all right let's go", Sara laughed as both of them headed out of the building.

(Be careful! Don't be a stranger!), Knaw called out.

(I won't!) Rudy called back.

When they got outside, Sara raised her had as a perch that Rudy landed on. "Alright, most of the pokemon on this island are pretty friendly but there are some mean ones out there so be careful. Also if you need anything you could always come back here. We will always be here for you. You have fun out there."

Rudy gave a reassuring coo and flew off. The feeling was all so new to him. He had never flown outside like this before. The island looked so beautiful from the sky and he loved every moment of it. It wasn't long before he started to feel tired so he went down and roosted on a tree. He decided to take a nap. Before he fell asleep though he was struck from behind and he fell to the ground. When Rudy picked himself up he saw a seviper coiled on the branch.

(What do you think you're doing?) it teased.

Rudy was terrified. Was this one of the bad pokemon Sara was talking about? (I-I just wanted to rest a bit.)

(Well if you want to take a nap so badly how about I help you with that?) The seviper sprung from the tree and was about to chomp down on the poor bird. Rudy was too scared to move, the thought of being eaten rushed throughout his whole mind. Just as the seviper was an inch away from him a crescent shaped energy blade hit it in the face and it was knocked onto the ground.

(Are you causing more trouble again, Sting?) A kadabra now showed up into the clearing. Along with her was a small abra, a pikachu and an abnormally fluffy eevee.

(Are you looking for a fight, Yuri?) Sting retorted.

(Sting, you shouldn't fight with sister), the eevee smiled.

(Yeah, last time she beat you up so bad you couldn't move for days!) the togepi boasted. Sting gave a glare at the two, the togepi glared back while the eevee and abra cowered behind Yuri.

(I am not. I just want you to stop pestering that hoothoot) Yuri replied calmly. Her eyes were fixated on Sting's until he finally gave in.

(You're lucky I am in a good mood), he said as he slithered away. The group of pokemon now grouped around Rudy.

(Are you okay, little one?) the kadabra asked giving him a sitrus berry. Rudy gladly took it and nodded. (That's good to hear. My name is Yuri and those two are my brothers), she said, gesturing towards the eevee and togepi.

The eevee gave a goofy smile, (Hi I'm Marshal)

(And I'm Lucky! Don't forget it!) the togepi exclaimed.

(And I'm her son, Jin), the abra greeted. (You're like us, huh? You were placed on this island as well?)

(Yeah), Rudy answered.

(Well then, from now on you are going to be my brother! So what's your name?)

The bird was shocked about hearing this. He had just met these pokemon and now he was supposed to be part of their family? He shook it off and finally said, "My name is Rudy."

* * *

The sky was orange, filled with a few parting clouds that made way for the afternoon sun. The streets were being filled with people trying to get to various destinations. Among one of these was Officer Jenny, who had just stepped into an apartment complex. She stepped in front of room M-18 and began pounding on the door.

"Open up! I know you're in there!" she yelled. After a moment of waiting with no answer she tried the door knob. The door wasn't locked so she let herself in. This unit was a simple studio room; it had a small kitchen and fridge, a bathroom and this room Jenny found herself in now which had a bookshelf filled with a few storybooks and a bed. It this bed was a boy in his teens that had a blanket on him, half of it on the floor and the other half covering him, leaving half of his body exposed.

He was sleeping so peacefully that Jenny almost hated to do this. Almost.

She pulled out the megaphone that was on her waist belt and yelled, "WAKE UP!"

The boy immediately sprung from his bed and saluted, "MAM!

The boy had black spikey hair that went over his left eye and his eyes were crimson. He was wearing an orange shirt with blue sweat shorts.

"Oh it's just you. Well it's getting late, good night', the boy said getting back into bed.

"Oh no you don't. I know you've been sleeping all day again so you need to get up. You haven't even gone shopping for food yet", Officer Jenny, replied throwing the blanket off of him.

"But I don't wanna."

"RIO!"

The boy stared at the lady who had just said his name in such a manner. He let a moment go by then said, "Fine. Let me get dressed."

Officer Jenny went outside the unit and waited for Rio to get changed. When he finally came out, he was wearing a white tee-shirt, black pants that had a long yellow belt hoop and black shoes. They walked out of the apartments and began their commute to the store.

"You don't have to walk me to the store you know", Rio said, rather annoyed at the fact he was woken up.

"Oh yes I do. Last time I let you go like this you fell asleep in the super market and I had to go and get you!", Jenny exclaimed.

"Really? I don't remember."

"Oh course you wouldn't remember! You were probably were half asleep the whole time I thought you were awake."

"Hehehe probably", Rio laughed until he stepped in a puddle. "Was it raining earlier?"

"Yes, it was a heavy shower but it didn't last long. You would probably know this if you were awake like everybody else", Jenny replied.

"But I get sooo bored!"

"Your fifteen, you should be doing something with your life."

"But life is so boring!"

"Stop complaining. One way or another you're going to have to choose what you want to do in life"

"Mraw!" Rio yelled, that being his phrase for anything that he didn't agree with or like. "Besides I am waiting for something."

"What are you waiting for?"

"... In all honesty, I don't really know. There's this feeling inside me that I can't really explain."

Jenny looked at the boy, a bit bewildered at what he just said but shook it off in the end. Rio and Jenny continued on their route until Rio got an intense feeling coming from behind him. He turned to see what it was and saw a woman in white facing away from him. All he could see of her was her white clothes and her dark pink hair. She turned to walk into another street and the feeling inside Rio got stronger. He needed to follow her. That was the only thought he could muster in his head.

He began to run after her and Officer Jenny noticed this and called out, "Wait! Rio, where are you going?" By the time she finished he was already gone. "Well at least he is more lively than usual."

Rio kept running through streets and alleys, barely making it to turn the corner in time to see where the woman moved to next. This continued for quite a while and before he knew it, the moon was up in the sky. He leaned on a wall, trying to catch his breath. He looked around and saw that he lost her.

'All that running, was for nothing? Well at least that feeling is gone. It's really gotten late. Jenny is going to give me an earful later.'

Rio got off the wall and started to make his way back home but found out he didn't recognize any of the buildings. He began to think that this was actually a part of town he never ventured before and began turning down streets he thought would take him home. Eventually he ended up down a street that had a mansion. The mansion had walls all around it and to get inside you had to go through a large two door, metal gate. Rio didn't know why but he felt he should go inside. He thought that it was just his gut telling him the people who live there could give him directions so he approached the gate. He opened the gates, but once he made a step inside the walls, a blur of black and blue zipped past him. He began to feel very light headed but turned to see what had gone past him. He turned to see a black fox with blue rings on its body staring at him. It was a shiny umbreon and the last thing he saw before he collapsed onto the floor and blacked out.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

A teenager's eyes shot open as he wakes finding himself to be in a hotel room. He put his head on his head, feeling dizzy and looked around. He had white hair and yellow eyes. At the foot of his bed, he found an electrike sleeping calmly which put a smile on his face. Light was beginning to show outside, showing it was sunrise.

A presence was suddenly felt and a voice came from inside his head and asked, [Are you alright Raiden?]

"Yeah I'm fine. It's nothing", Raiden replied.

[Did you have a nightmare?], the voice teased.

"No. I just got an uneasy feeling at the pit of my stomach."

[Constipated?]

"No! Not like that. It's that feeling you get when you know something bad just happened."

[You get so worried. You should loosen up. You will find them eventually.]

"I will try to some time, as for finding them, you are right. I will find them even if it's the last thing I do. You will help me to the very end won't you?"

[Of course! Besides, I have unfinished business with..]

There was a knock at the door.

[Well I guess we will finish this conversation later], it said and its presence vanished.

"Come in", Raiden called out. The door opened and a light blue haired boy with black eyes walked in. He was wearing a white jacket with black detail and pants that were similar in fashion.

"Talking to yourself again?" The boy asked.

"What do you want Naoi?"

"We have a set of new locations we are supposed to check out. Also you have mail", Naoi answers as he throws a letter at Raiden who catches it. "You know it's weird. It has been nine years and we have only found one of the four objectives."

"Yeah, that's weird", Raiden replies as he rips open the envelope. Inside it is a note:

Hello my gracious nephew. It has been quite a while since this operation has been going on. When the time came to pass this mission on to someone else I was a bit reluctant to do so. I would like to remind you that once you find the objectives you MUST bring them back here. It does not matter who they are to you, the important thing about this is that they

Raiden crumbled the note.

"What did it say?" Naoi asked.

"Oh the usual, remember the objective and all that", Raiden answered, throwing the note into the trash.

"I see. Well, when you are ready I will be in my room", Naoi mentioned as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

The presence came back, [So if you do find them, do you think you will be able to do it?]

"I don't know. It's been too long since I saw any of them", Raiden's voice trailed off as he looked back to the sleeping electrike.

[You made a promise with Her.]

"And so did you. We are going to be in this together. Let's make sure we keep our promise." Raiden closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.

**To Be Continued_**


	5. Ch 5 Paradise Isle's Pokemon Rangers

**Pokémon NightFall Chronicles  
Chapter 5- Paradise Isle's Pokémon Rangers**

Note: (poketalk)  
[Telepathy]

'Wasn't I just doing something right now?'

Looking around, he found himself on a plane of pure white. The area went on forever without any landmark in sight. He walked around for a while trying to remember what he was doing before he was Here.

'Why can't I remember? I was trying ... to go back? Back where? Was I trying to get here? What is this place?'

One final glance around and he realized where he was. He was in the place he never could remember. He had been here once before, back when he first fell asleep after he 'woke up'. He was in the Vast Place. He became wide-eyed once he remembered what happened to him the last time he was here. He turned to see that same darkness that he dreaded, creeping up on him.

He began to run but like before, it caught his leg before he could get far. As the shadows engulfed him, it brought immense pain to everywhere it covered.

**YOU BELONG HERE. YOU WILL HAVE TO COME HERE ONE DAY, WHETHER YOU WANT TO OR NOT**

* * *

(We are completely lost aren't we?)

(...)

(I knew it! Some abra you are!)

(Shut up Mindy!)

It was night and Jin, Mindy and Rudy were still roaming the forest looking for the two missing members of their team.

(I've only been there once when Rudy wanted to go visit! We don't even go exploring in that area!) Jin yelled. Being awake meant he had a quick temper again and as usual Rudy was trying to calm him down.

(Brother, calm down. Look, why don't I just fly up and look around? We could find it much easier.)

(We can't. If we separate even more and my mom comes looking for us we will be in a lot of trouble), Mindy answered.

(Let's just hope that my mom was able to calm down your mom.) Jin remarked.

"RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUGGG GGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

As if on cue, a yell could be heard all throughout the forest. Mindy and Jin grabbed each other out of fear and began repeating, (We're sorry! We're sorry!)

Tears started to form in their eyes but Rudy stood composed. (Guys, that wasn't Aunt Grace.)

Jin and Mindy looked at each other then pushed themselves off the other in disgust.

(I can't believe you actually touched me like that, you perv!)

(WHAT!? You hugged me! You were about to start crying!)

(No you were!)

(You Guys!), Rudy interrupted. The sudden raise in voice of the bird immediately ceased the bickering of the other two. (I think that was Shadow! He's probably in trouble!)

After hearing this, they started to rush towards the direction of the yell but Lucky appeared in front of them to stop them.

(That's enough for today.)

Jin was enraged, (Uncle, we need to find Shadow!)

(Sister sent me.)

(Mom?)

(Yes. She said that if you continue, you won't be able to return tonight. And if that happens Grace will...) He refused to finish that sentence and all of them shuddered. (Yuri said that Shadow will be fine and you could go to him in the morning. Jin could you teleport us back to Mindy's home? Everyone's waiting for us there.)

Jin hesitated. He didn't want to leave Shadow or Hiro out with the humans but would he really defy his mother's orders. Her psychic powers were strong enough for her to see future events to a point but what if she was wrong? She always did say that event's that involved Shadow specifically were unclear and had a potential to change dramatically. But Hiro was with him so he should be okay. Jin shook his thoughts off and finally answered, (All right. Everyone, brace yourselves for teleportation.)

(Are we really leaving my brothers behind? What about Shadow?) Mindy asked.

(My mom said that he would be alright so all we could do is trust her. Besides, Hiro is with him so if anything was to happen, he will be there to help.) Jin clenched his fists. He hated to do this but there wasn't anything he could do. All he was sure about were two things: his mother gave Lucky orders to fight them if they resisted and if they all fought him, they would most likely lose. Jin was actually considering fighting him but then a thought came into his mind. He turned his two team members and said, (If we stay, Aunt Grace will become our worst nightmare. It would be in everyone's best interest if we went back now.)

Mindy and Rudy knew it would be pointless if they continued the conversation any longer. They both nodded their heads and the area around the group was enveloped in light. A second later, they all vanished without a trace.

* * *

(Let me go! Brother is in trouble! I shouldn't have let you guys bring him here!) Hiro was kicking and screaming trying to get to the door but was being pinned down by the wartortle, Izumi. On a normal day, Hiro would be able to throw off this pokemon but now he was completely sore from earlier events.

(Calm down! You shouldn't be moving around! You need some rest and we aren't doing anything to your brother!) Izumi was yelling, trying to calm the umbreon down. She knew they were going to be a problem when they brought them here but this was a bit too much.

Hiro finally gave up. Feeling defeated, he began to sob, (I'm sorry brother.)

* * *

_"I SAID…. I said…. I…" Shadow then collapsed onto the ground._

(Brother!), Hiro yelled.

"Oh no!", Karen rushed to Shadow's aid but Hiro pushed himself to get between them and growled at her. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he allowed a human to take him away.

"Look! Both of you need are hurt and we could help you. We aren't trying to pull anything, all we want to do is help" Karen asked with pleading eyes. She always wanted to help pokemon, no matter what.

Hiro's growls were ceasing. He knew that they were the only help they were going to get right now. If it was to help Shadow... but his brother didn't want to accept their help. The wartortle that defeated the arcanine appeared from behind the female ranger and gave Hiro a menacing glare.

(His leg is bad condition and all she wants to do is to help. If you try to resist, I will make sure you have to accept her help), the wartortle threatened. Hiro knew he was beat; there was no way he could fight in this condition. He dropped onto the ground and gave a low whine. Karen took this as a good sign and proceeded to approach the bipedal umbreon. She kneeled down to check his injuries and found that his right leg had a bruise and dent in it. She also took special interest in the black and yellow bracelet he had.

"Kimo, call Byron out here to help you bring that trainer and that umbreon back to base. I need to take this guy there now."

"Are you sure you will be able to carry him all the way back?", Kimo asked.

"Who do you think you are talking to?", Karen replied proudly. She placed her arms under Shadow's body and lifted him up. "Wow, he lighter than I expected. Well I am off, I will see you back at base", was the last thing she said before she ran off with Shadow in her arms.

Hiro gave another low whine. He wanted to be with his brother but was in no shape to be able to follow. He was about to start crying but a scratching behind his ears washed away all his depression. The feeling was amazing like nothing he ever felt before. He smiled letting all his stress melt away.

"It will be all right, Karen won't try to do anything to harm him. She just wants to help."

Hiro looked up to see Kimo giving him a goofy smile. The way he looked at the moment reminded him of one other person. Hiro sweat dropped. 'Oh no. He's just like dad'

Too much of Hiro's dismay, Kimo stopped the scratching and started talking into his bracelet that he remembered was called a styler. It was a tool the rangers used to communicate with each other and pokemon or something like that. Soon a ranger with long, red, messy hair arrived.

"There have been too many of these guys lately", he said as he picked up Marcus and flung him over his shoulder. "I'm pretty sure I've seen this guy before..."

The red haired ranger started walking away while Kimo went to reach out to Hiro. "I want to take you back with us to our base but since you can't walk will you let me carry you? You and your friend will be safe there, I promise."

Hiro looked up at the ranger then back at the wartortle that was giving him a death glare. He gave a low whine and closed his eyes. All he could do was hope that nothing bad would happen.

The next time he opened his eyes he was a large room. All around the room he found toys and play sets that he wanted to try out but then he remembered everything. He turned to find a way out but found the wartortle from earlier facing him.

(So you're finally up? How are you feeling?) she asked.

(I'm fine, where's brother?) Hiro questioned.

(Don't worry, he's alright. He had pretty serious injuries so they put him in another room where he could get plenty of rest. From what I could tell, the most serious injury he has is that he has a broken leg.)

Hiro looked down remembering the arcanine's attack that crippled him. If he had been a bit stronger and defeated it, this wouldn't have happened. Izumi say the look in Hiro's face so she went over and patted him on the head. (It's alright, none of this is your fault. My name is Izumi by the way.)

Hiro felt a little better after hearing this and replied, (My name is Hiro.) In his mind, he reflected upon his situation. Shadow was getting the help he needed and the rangers here wouldn't let trainers harm them. For a moment he was perfectly fine. He felt at peace and was happy that the rangers were kind enough to take them here. That was until the yelling started.

"RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUGGG GGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

The yelling was starting to die down and Hiro was worry only increased. What did they do to Shadow? Is he alright? Questions and scenarios started to go through his head when the door opened. Hiro and Izumi looked and saw a croconaw arrive and was heading towards them, holding his head.

(Man, that guy could yell), he said groggily.

(What happened? What did you do to brother?) Hiro growled.

(Hey, hey calm down), the croconaw backed away, afraid of causing a fight.

(What happened, Knaw?) Izumi asked with a serious look in her eyes. She was getting tired of fighting with Hiro and was growing very impatient.

(Well we really don't know. No was in the room with him and when we went to check on him, he was kicking and screaming. All the movement he was doing wasn't making his injuries any better so they gave him medicine to calm him down.) Knaw saw the concerned look on the umbreon's face and continued, (Don't worry we didn't hurt him. They said he was just having a nightmare. He's alright now.)

(Could I see him?) Hiro asked.

Knaw thought about it for a moment. (I don't see why not. There's no harm in that, right Izumi)

Izumi nodded and got off Hiro. Hiro stood up, still pretty weak from his soreness. They all started to walk through the ranger base when Karen stopped them.

"Where are you guys going? This guy shouldn't be moving around.." Karen took one look at Izumi, who shook her head and gave a tired look. Karen nodded, understood what was going on and let them proceed. They finally arrived at Shadow's room and Hiro rushed inside. His brother was sleeping on the human bed. He was covered in blankets and his clothes were on a table next to him. Hiro smiled, imagining how Shadow was going to be when he found out he wasn't wearing any clothing. Shadow was fine, that's all he could ask for.

(Are you going to be sleeping in here?) Izumi asked.

(Yes. Thank you for helping us) Hiro replied, nodding his head.

(Well, there's a change in attitude), Izumi remarked.

Hiro blushed, (Yeah, um, sorry for acting the way I did earlier.)

(It's alright. You were worried about that guy, it's understandable. We will just leave you now; call us if you need anything.) And with that Izumi and Knaw left the room. Hiro jumped onto the bed and curled up next to his brother, the bed was big enough to have them both sleep comfortably. Shadow felt this familiar presence and curled next to him as well. Hiro could feel him shivering. His brother only acted like this when he was scared and the last time he had a nightmare and reacted like this was when he first brought him home. Home. He knew his mother was probably going to go on a rampage the next time she saw them. He laughed at this and nuzzled his brother.

(It's alright, I'm here for you bro.)

Shadow heard this and he stopped shivering. In his mind, all his fear washed away and he felt so warm. He hugged his brother and the slept peacefully throughout the rest of the night.

* * *

The morning light flooded the room, causing Shadow to wake up. He stretched and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He felt movement to the side of him so he looked to find Hiro, still sleeping next to him. He smiled, happy to see his brother sleep so carefree. He looked around to find him inside the human nest on the island.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?"

Shadow jumped a bit, startled at the sudden voice behind him. He turned and saw a woman with blue eyes and raven colored hair standing in the doorway. She was wearing purple pants and vest with a white long sleeved shirt, gloves and boots. Upon seeing this human, he recalled all the events of the day before.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Shadow asked, ignoring the question she just asked him. He had told the ranger that he didn't want their help but the still did anyways?!

"My name is Sara and you at Paradise Isle's Ranger Base. According from what I've heard you were in a fight with a pokemon trainer that snuck onto the island. It's our job as pokemon rangers of this island to make sure no trainers are to step foot here without special permission. I'm sorry we couldn't prevent that trainer from invading." Her voice was so soft and welcoming that Shadow couldn't help but give a soft smile. She seemed so nice that any resentful feelings he had were swept away.

"It's not your fault. That trainer shouldn't have come in the first place. If anything I should be apologizing. I was mean to that one ranger and you guys still helped me and my brother." Shadow's face was red with embarrassment. He was actually apologizing to a human.

"It was nothing. You had plenty of injuries and you broke your leg as well. It's our job to help out. As for Karen, I already heard all about it and she forgives you."

"Well that's nice of her", Shadow replied.

"What's your name?"

"It's Shadow." He then realized that his foot felt weird so he threw off the blanket to notice two things. The first think he noticed was that his leg was now covered in a white, solid mold. The second was that he wasn't wearing any clothes. His face was now completely red. For as long as he could remember, he was always got embarrassed if he wasn't at least wearing shorts but could never figure out why. He threw the blanket back over himself so fast that it shook the bed and woke up his brother.

Hiro jumped up in alert, (What happened?)

"Wha-what happened to my clothes?" Shadow asked. Hiro snickered, remembering that his brother's clothes were removed from him the night before.

"We removed them from you when you arrived yesterday. It was necessary to do so to properly put your cast on. They also needed to be washed, they were incredibly dirty. They are on the chair next to you", Sara answered.

Shadow reached for his shorts and put them on as careful as he could without hurting his leg.  
"Um, thank you."

"It's not a problem. We tried to take off that bracelet of yours as well but a force wouldn't let us remove it. Where did you get it?"

Shadow looked at the black and yellow bracelet on his arm. He had it on ever since the day he 'woke up'. Even though it was loose enough for him to take off, he could never find a way to do so. Yuri had said that it was connected to him by a powerful force and it seemed to grow along with him.

"I've had it for as long as I could remember. I don't really know where I got it."

"Oh, I see", Sara said. She was a bit disappointed that she couldn't learn more about the mysterious item but continued on. "You know, we've actually wanted to meet you for quite a while now. When Karen first saw you nine years ago, I was hesitant to believe you actually existed. As time grew on, I started to hear more and more about you from the trainers that trespassed onto the island. I thought about searching for you before but I figured that my presence would be unwelcomed just by looking at what you did to those trainers."

(So that ranger really was that one from that time ago) Hiro stated.

"Yeah I guess so", Shadow replied.

"You called that umbreon your brother. Could you speak to him?" Sara asked.

"Of course, he's my brother after all."

"But you aren't related by blood, are you?"

Shadow was taken aback by this question. What exactly was this woman getting at? "Why are you..."

(SHADOW! HIRO!)

Shadow and Hiro jumped.

(Brother we need to get out of here!)

"I can't go. My leg is hurt and I won't get very far. You have to save youself!"

Outside the room Izumi's and Knaw's voices could be heard.

(Please calm down!)

(You can't just barge in here like this. We don't want to fight but if you take another step...)

(Just let her in. If you get her to fight it will be trouble for all of us.)

(Rudy? Is that you? Hey, it's been a while!)

"What is going on out there?" Sarnding a was about to step out the room to heck on all the commotion but then a glaceon came waling in. Shadow's and Hiro's fun stood up and the grabbed onto each other. They could feel the cold, angry aura around her.

"Mom! We're sorry! We're sorry!"  
(Mom! We're sorry! We're sorry)

(Do you guys know how worried I was?), Grace's voice was low but the anger in her voice was notable.

"We're sorry!" the two kept repeating, tears forming in their eyes, imagining the punishment she might have in store for them.

To their surprise, instead of her giving them a lecture then beating them senseless she just calmly said, (Well it's a good thing you guys are safe.)

Shadow and Hiro forgot to breath. Their mother was being calm about the whole situation. Could this all be a dream? A wonderful, wonderful dream?

As they were thanking Arceus for the mercy showed on them, Kimo and Knaw walked in.

"Sara, there is a bunch of pokemon at the front. What should we do?" Kimo asked.

Sara looked at the Shadow and the other two pokemon in the room. She smiled then said, "They are his family, let them in."

"Family?"

(I'll get them!) Knaw said as he left the room. A few seconds later, the rest of the eeveelution family rushed in. Behind them was Yuri Jin, who was sleeping and was levitating around, and Rudy went to perch on Sara's shoulder.

"It's been a while since you visited us, Rudy. Do you know these guys?" Sara asked the bird.

(Of course), Rudy happily cooed.

"Wait you two know each other?!" Shadow and Hiro asked in union.

"Rudy used to live here before heading out into the forest. That was a long time ago and he only came to visit us once", Sara answered.

(How long have you been keeping this secret?), Hiro questioned.

Marshal was the one to answer, (It wasn't a secret. We all knew about it. Didn't I tell you guys how Yuri, Lucky and I found him?)

Shadow and Hiro were shocked. Everyone knew except for them?!

"Sara, you said that these guys are his family. He couldn't really be related to him, could he?" Kimo interrupted. All the pokemon looked at him. Why would he be asking such a question? Why was it so important to know this?

"Look! I woke up one day in the forest and these guys made me part of their family. I don't remember anything before I woke up that day so stop asking!" Shadow was irritated that they would be asking these questions. That's up until Sara gave him a serious look.

"Do you know what you really are Shadow?"

All the pokemon in the room jumped. Does she know about Shadow?

Shadow didn't know why but he was afraid. Something in his mind started to just click, and the thought of the Strange Figure from some of his dreams appeared.

"Wouldn't we both want to know that?"

That was what it had said in the last dream he had with it. When he thought about it, the Strange Figure seemed so familiar to him. Was it someone he had met before? He shrugged the thought off and answered hesitantly, "An umbreon that could walk on two legs?"

"Not quite", a voice said, coming from the doorway. Everyone looked to see Karen appear with a book in her hands. "To be specific, only part of your DNA is actually umbreon. The rest of it is all human."

(WHAT!?) Everyone was shocked at the answer they were just given. It made sense that Shadow was to be part human but he was always referred to as a pokemon, even by other trainers.

Karen continued, "The specific term that his species is called is ..."

The words popped into his mind and just as fast as they came he blurted out, "Sub-pokemon."

The look on everyone's faces was one of shock. Shadow's head was starting to hurt and spin so he clutched his head, hoping the dizziness would stop.

"That's correct", Karen confirmed. 'So was he acting dumb this whole time?' she thought.

(I thought you didn't know what you were?) Hiro interrogated. He started to worry. The thought that his brother actually knew but never told him frightened him.

"I didn't know. That just came into my mind and the words just came out", Shadow replied.

Grace turned to the kadabra next to her and asked, (What do you think Yuri?)

Yuri went up to Shadow and investigated him. She stared into his eyes and shook her head. (His mind is still too fogged up so see anything but I could tell he is not lying.) She then investigated the bracelet. (Even though you're a dark type, I should at least be able to see a little bit more into your mind. It always seems that this is the reason why I can never get a clear reading on you), she said lifting up his arm to get a better look at the bracelet.

So why exactly is a Sub-pokemon and how come you know so much? Jin asked Karen. The rangers in the room were surprised to hear a voice in their heads but Karen quickly recomposed herself to give her lesson.

"You see, there are others like him. There are a hundred and eighteen to be exact. A long time ago, there was a rare sickness among humans. A cure for this illness was made by using pokemon DNA but as a result, any first born children they had were born pokemon. They could talk and in some cases walk like regular humans. Their existence was a shock to part of the world while others decided not to believe in their existence which is why so many people don't know about them. I know because ever since I saw nine years ago..." She looked towards Shadow and continued, "I have been studying so that I could know what you are. Although, five years ago a law passed so that sub-pokemon had freedoms like every other human and since then information has been limited."

"So I really am part human? And both of my real parents are actually human?"

"That's right."

Shadow put his head down to process everything he was told. The pokemon were about to ask more questions about her studies about sub-pokemon but Shadow asked a question before they got a chance. To much of their surprise, it was not about sub-pokemon.

"What's a law?" Shadow asked. The pokemon in the room became interested in this as well and looked at the humans, intent on learning what this word meant.

Karen's eye twitched, "Are you serious?"

"You shouldn't be surprised by this. He has been living in the woods after all, you can't expect him to know about human culture", Sara remarked.

Kimo and Marshal both gave the same goofy smile and said, "Well it look like you have a lot to learn!"

Shadow sweat-dropped at the fact that the human and his leafeon father were so much alike. "I don't want to learn about human culture! I am fine with being pokemon!' Shadow yelled, offended that they wanted him to be more human. He turned his head to see his mother give him an evil grin that sent chills down his spine.

(Why not? You are human after all...)

"Mom I don't want to!"

"If I may", Sara interrupted. "You shouldn't be going out and moving around with your leg like that. You should stay here and it wouldn't hurt for you to learn a thing or two about being human."

Shadow gave a look that showed he wasn't willing to do so.

'We could also help you find out who your real parents are", Karen stated. She didn't know how, but she could tell that finding more about him was going to be interesting she should do whatever she could to keep him around. As she had predicted, Shadow was thinking it over. If he could figure out who his real parents were, he would learn more about himself and why he was put on Paradise Isle. He would remember who he was.

Before he had a chance to give an answer, Grace told him something he never wished to hear. (If you don't ask them if you can stay, I will make sure you don't eat any Lansat berries for a whole month!)

Shadow was crushed. She threatened him with the thing he loved most. Was leaving the human nest really worth a month's supply of Lansat berries? Shadow lowered his head in defeat. He had no other choice.

"Um...is...is it really alright if I stay? I will learn human stuff and all that..." Shadow asked bitterly. He couldn't believe he was actually asking to do this.

"Of course, you could stay here as long as it takes for your leg to get better", Sara smiled.

(Don't worry bro. I will stay with you, okay?) Hiro nuzzled Shadow to make him feel better. It had the desirable effect and Shadow smiled. "Thanks Hiro", he said as he hugged his brother.

* * *

A music box was playing in room that only had the music box, a bookshelf full of story books that it sat upon, and a large mirror. A person with black hair walked into the room along with a shiny umbreon.

"So the time is almost here..."

That is all that was said and the shiny umbreon just nodded his head.


	6. Ch 6 Memories We Lost

**Pokémon NightFall Chronicles  
Chapter 6- Memories We Lost**

**Note: (poketalk)**  
**[Telepathy]**

The light was becoming a nuisance to him. It was bright and he was used to being in a place so bright. He opened his eyelids and found he wasn't in his house. He was in a bed but he knew it wasn't his, it was much less springy. He looked around and found he was in a white room that smelled like soap. There was a heart monitor connected to him. He didn't need to be told where he was, anyone knows this type of place. He was in a Pokemon Center recovery room. He felt movement to the right of him and when he looked he was shocked to find a small boy with white hair that was wearing a white jacket and blue jeans sleeping on a chair. The boy opened his eyes to show that he had yellow eyes.

The boy rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and upon seeing red eyes looking back at him, he said, "Hey Rio! You're finally up? I was getting worried that you might never wake up!"

"Haha don't be silly Raid, I will always wake up. The time I wake up though is a different story", Rio smiled. He looked out the window and found that it was late at night.

"Hey, you look different? Did you do something to yourself?"

"No, how do I look different?"

"I don't know but there's something about your eyes..." Raid began but took sudden interest in something else. "Oh I forgot to ask, where you would get that bracelet?" he asked, pointing at his arm.

Rio lifted his hand to see a black shackle was now on his arm. "I don't know. Did I have this on when I came here?" he asked. He tries to take it off himself but found it was securely placed and removing it was out of the question.

"Yeah it was on you since I found you", Raid answered.

"What happened?" Rio asked, but as soon as the words left his mouth he remembered everything from before he arrived here. The woman with the pink hair, the gated mansion, but the image that stuck out the most was that shiny umbreon. The look it had given him was so unsettling but he felt like it was trying to tell him something.

"I found you on the floor when I was going home. You looked hurt so I tried to bring you here"

"And he would have carried you the whole way if I didn't find you two." Rio and Raid looked and saw Officer Jenny closing the door behind her. "You have been out for a few days. You're lucky that you have a friend like Raid otherwise I probably wouldn't have ever found you."

"Yeah, where would I be without you", Rio laughed looking at the child next to him. Their ages were far apart but they always enjoyed the others company. Rio tried to remember when they first met but the memory never came.

"What happened to you out there?" Jenny questioned.

Rio thought about it for a moment. What should he tell her? If he told her about the umbreon she will have him an escort everywhere he went. On top of which meant that she could have someone try to wake him up in the mornings! He couldn't have that. "I don't really remember much. All I remember is going to that mansion and that's it", he finally said. There was no way he was telling her about the shiny umbreon.

"Mansion?" Jenny and Raid asked in union.

"Yeah the one with the big walls around it and the big metal fence", Rio tried to explain but only got blank looks.

"Rio, we don't have a building like that in town. Raid did you see a building like that when you found him?"

"No, there was only regular houses where I found him", Raid answered.

"That's weird, I could have sworn it was a mansion", Rio whispered to himself.

"You know, you've been having a lot of memory problems lately. Maybe we should get that checked out", Jenny suggested.

"No! I don't need any more hospital time."

"What is it with you and doctors?"

"I just don't like them."

"You know Rio, if you are having a problem with your memory my mom says puzzle games help", Raid finally spoke.

Rio turned and smiled, "That sounds like a good idea. I would like to play them with you sometime. Hey, Jenny? Am I healthy enough to leave?"

"According to the doctors you just had a minor concussion and just needed some rest. I should probably get Joy to check..." Officer Jenny began until she felt cool air. She looked to find Rio trying to escape out the window.

"Oh no you don't!" she shouted as she pulled him back into the room.

"I'm awake so I am better now right? I don't need a doctor!" Rio whined.

"Rio, please stay in bed", Raid pleaded. Rio looked at him and something clicked in his mind. A memory emerged from his head and he remembered an event like this happening before.

"It's late. You shouldn't push yourself if you are hurt."

For the life of him, Rio couldn't remember the last time Raid had said that. He shook the thought off, deciding it wasn't worth worrying. "I'm alright, I promise", Rio assured. "I will stay to be checked out but you have to go straight home when we're done. I can't believe you stayed here this late.

"It's because I'm your friend", Raid responded.

Rio smiled, he was glad that he had met Raid. Jenny went to inform Joy that Rio was awake and the two of them came back as quickly as Jenny had left. Joy checked the boy for any injuries ran some tests on him and finally concluded that he was well enough to leave. Jenny, Raid and Rio then left the building together.

"Rio, even though Joy said you were well enough to leave I don't think you should be going off on your own. Please come with us", Jenny requested.

"Nah, it's a long walk to go to Raids house then to go back to mine. I'm too tired to do something like that", Rio replied.

"Of course you will still be tired."

"Bye! See you tomorrow!" Raid called as him and Jenny started to walk away.

"Be safe Rio"

"I will! See you later!" And with that, they separated. It was late so no one was in the streets, making the walk home peaceful and quiet. Rio looked up to the sky, to see the sky was clear so the moonlight shone brilliantly on his road. He raised his right hand to the moon, the shackle reflected the moonlight. What really happened with that umbreon? Did it have something to do with this shackle on him? And how is it that he was able to see a mansion that didn't exist? Was it all a dream? No, this was proof that it wasn't, right?

The questions began to swirl his head as he resumed his walk home. Almost immediately after he continued, the shiny umbreon appeared in front of him.  
"Speak of Darkrai and he shall appear, right?" Rio asked not expecting any sort of answer. His eyes widened when he got one.

[That is how the saying goes], the umbreon spoke. It spoke no words so Rio automatically assumed it was using telepathy.

'But is an umbreon really capable of doing that?' he thought.

[Normally the answer would be no, but you and I... We have a very special connection.]

Rio jumped, shocked that it had read his mind. "So you're invading my mind?" he asked.

[Technically, this wouldn't be called invading.]

"What do you mean technically? And what did you mean by special connection? And did you put this thing on me?" Rio pointed at his shackle.

The umbreon stood silent. For some reason Rio knew he wasn't going to get an answer.

[And you won't, at least not yet.]

"Stop that!"

[It's impossible for me to do so.]

"What do you want anyway?"

[I just wanted to see you...]

"What are you talking about? Tell me!"

[I need to go now. I'll be waiting for you...] and with that the umbreon got up to leave.

"Hey wait!" Rio was about to chase after the shiny umbreon but a voice called out to him.

"Don't worry, you will see him again soon."

That voice. He knew that voice! He turned to see who it was to find no one. He looked back to the umbreon to find he was also gone. Rio was about to yell out in frustration but decided against it. He could feel it. The area around him gave of off waves of frustrated energy. He was losing control again. Rio rushed home in hopes that Officer Jenny didn't decide to come and check on him and find him in this state. With his luck, she was probably around the corner.

He finally arrived at his apartment and went inside his unit, M-18. He closed the door and began leaning on it for support. He ran so fast that he needed to breath. The run had calmed him down and he could feel that the frustrated energy around him had finally vanished. After catching his breath he decided he was hungry. He went to fridge to find that it was actually stocked with food for once.

'Jenny probably bought all of this when I ditched her the other day. I got to remember to say sorry and thank you later', Rio thought as he pulled open the fruit drawer and got an apple out. He completely devoured it in a few bites, leaving the core, and threw it in the trash. He went over and lay down on his bed, pulling his covers over him deciding it was about time to call it a night. He looked at his shackle and contemplated.

What exactly did that umbreon mean by 'the special connection' they had? For a while he tried to come up with an answer but eventually sleep eventually got a hold of him as the darkness now entered his vision.

* * *

"Now where is the Silph Co. located?"

"It's located in Saffron city in Kanto."

"That's very good, Shadow. You've learned a lot in the short time you've been here."

Shadow was lying in his bed at the ranger base with his brother, Hiro, next to him. Karen was standing beside the bed with a portable white board that had many diagrams on it.

"And what is the Silph Co. responsible for making?"

"They are responsible for making electronics and... MRAW!" Shadow was now incredibly irritated and there was a dark purple aura around him to show it. "Why do I even need to know this?! That stupid company makes pokeballs for those enslavers!"

Hiro let out a sigh, (Brother, you're doing it again.)

"Hm? Oh sorry bro..." Shadow said trying to calm himself down, the aura slowly disappearing.

"Not all trainers are bad. You know, there's a pretty famous sub-pokemon named Wayne", Karen began only to get a death glare and his aura expanded more.

(Brother...)

"Shadow! Get a hold of yourself!" Karen scolded as socked him on the head. Shadow clutched his head and was about to yell even more but Karen put a fist in the air as if to threaten him. He let out a small whine and the aura ceased. "You need to learn how to control that power of yours. Are you sure you just realized you could use it?"

Shadow was about to answer but a certain abra with a knapsack appeared out of thin air and answered for him.  
[I assure you that he has only had this power for as long as he has been here], Jin stated.

"Jin! Is that what I think it is?"

Jin turned to face the sub-umbreon to see him staring at the bag he brought with wide eyes and a waging tail.

[Yes, but you don't get any until you finish your psychic training for the day]

"Aw but I haven't made any more progress in the three weeks that I've been here than the nine years I was in the forest", Shadow pouted.

[You managed to get that power of yours, right?]

"But I don't even know how to use it!"

[But you have acquired it! You just need to learn how to use it properly!]

"You guys calm down!" Karen shouted. All three of them then began a heated aurgument and Hiro thought it was the right time to go for a walk. He jumped off the bed and left the trio to shout among themselves. He walked into the lobby of the ranger base to find the other humans were nowhere in sight. He went outside to see if anyone was there only to find a wartortle pacing.

(Um, Izumi? Where are all the)

(It's all your brothers fault!) Izumi shouted before Hiro could finish his sentence. Hiro started to step back but Izumi petrified him by shouting, (Where do you think you're going?)

(I-Izumi? W-what's wrong?) Hiro stuttered.

(Everyone left without me! While they are out patrolling I have to stay here and watch and make sure that sub-pokemon doesn't do anything stupid!)

(Well isn't it your job to help?)

(Yes but that isn't the point), Izumi explained. She took in a breath and shouted, (THE POINT IS THAT THEY TOOK THAT CROCONAW OUT OVER ME!) If it was possible for a wartortle to conjure flames she would have burnt down the whole forest.

(Everyone's out of their minds), Hiro whispered to himself.

(What was that?)

(Nothing!)

A few minutes went by and there was nothing but silence. Hiro finally decided to say something, (So why do you work with the humans?)

Izumi looked him in the eyes and asked, "Why do you want to know?"

The entrance to the ranger base opened to show Shadow was walking towards them with a knapsack in his hands.

(Brother! I thought you weren't supposed to be walking? You should go back to bed), Hiro insisted.

"It's alright. My leg is almost completely healed and Karen said I could if I don't overdo it", Shadow replied. He sat down and opened the bag and pulled a few Lansat berries out. He stuffed them in his mouth and kept reapeating, "Berries, Berries."

(Did Jin let you have those?), Hiro sweat dropped. He had a feeling he already knew the answer.

"Nope! I stole the bag while they were busy arguing. They probably don't even know I am gone." Shadow was about to put more Lansat berries in his mouth until Jin teleported in front of him.

[Shadow!]

"WAAA!" Shadow screamed, throwing the berries in his hand in the air. When they came down they splattered all over the ground. "My berries!" he cried.

[Serves you right!]

"He's right; you were supposed to stay for the rest of the lesson." Shadow looked behind him to see a very angry Karen with a bag in her hand.

"But it's so boring and all you want me to learn is useless stuff!" Shadow protested.

"It's not useless. From the time you have been with us, we learned that you could read and even if it's very sloppy, you already know how to write. All this is helping you remember about who you were before you arrived on Paradise Isle. Even if it's just little things they are still important."

"It doesn't change the fact that what you teach is boring!"

"Oh and I bet those story books you read are boring too?

"No those are interesting. Not like that lame stuff about Silph Co. and whatever."

"Fine, if you really want to get out of your studies so bad how about this" Karen smirked as she placed her bag in front of him. It made a distinctive jingling sound that Shadow knew all too well.

"Please no. I will go back to my studies I promise!" he pleaded.

Jin walked over to the bag and pulled out a metal spoon. [You already made your decision. Your psychic training starts now!]

"Jin, I know Aunt Yuri said that I should be able to do this, but I just can't. It's useless to do this!"

Upon hearing, Jin woke up, putting himself on his feet and got in Shadow's face. He opened his eyes a little to make himself a bit more intimidating and questioned, (Are you saying that my mother's training is useless?"

"No, of course not", Shadow gulped. He had only seen Jin this way once before and it did not end well.

Jin backed off and said, (Good! Then you should get started.)

* * *

**2 Months Later**

The scene was beautiful. Snow was falling and blankets of white were covering the forest floor. Many pokemon were either playing or finding other ways of staying warm. Outside the Ranger Base, all was calm. Or so it seemed because from inside Shadow was yelling at the top of his lungs.

"MMMMMRRRRRAAAAAWWWWW! This is stupid! I can't do it!" Shadow was throwing metal spoons all over the room. He was now out of his cast and was now wearing a different outfit. He now wore a blue and red scarf, with regular green, oversized shorts. He was shirtless and still wore his black and yellow bracelet on his right arm.

"Shadow, you're acting like a little child!" Karen was trying to scold him but it was only making things worse.

Shadow's aura seemed to expand even more when he heard this and then bent a spoon with his hands. "Here, I bent the spoon! Now give me my Lansat berries!" He ordered.

Karen responded by giving him a swift punch on the head and yelling, "You idiot! You know that's not how you are supposed to do it!"

Karen and Shadow continued their argument while Sara and Kimo were listening in the lobby. With them were Knaw, Izumi, Mindy and Hiro who were playing tag with each other, trying not to get involved. From there, they heard more metal spoons being thrown around followed by more yelling.

Sara smiled, "Aren't they a lively bunch."

"How could you be so calm about this? Aren't you worried?" Kimo asked.

"No I am sure it will be fine. Karen will think of something to calm him down."

"How come Shadow's still here? His leg is completely healed now so why hasn't he gone home? I thought he hated to be here."

"Well we still haven't found any information on him yet. He's probably just wants to find out as soon as he can about himself. That or he is just using us for our story books", Sara giggled. "Also, that little abra said something about Shadow's mother threatening him to stay because she doesn't want him getting in any more trouble."

"So basically, we are his baby sitters?"

"Yup!"

"And you are alright with this?"

"To be perfectly honest, I enjoy their company. We don't get much visitors here and they keep this place lively."

Kimo just stared at his supervisor. She was always so calm, no matter what the situation. He always looked up to her. Cold air then rushed into the base, the door opened to show Byron in a thick sweater and scarf. Snow covered his body but he didn't seem to be shivering.

"Welcome back", Sara greeted.

"It's good to be back." Byron replied. He had just took off his sweater when he saw a blur of black approach him.

"Hey Byron, did you find out anything new?" Shadow asked.

Behind him was an angry Karen yelling, "Shadow, we're not ... Oh hey Byron. How was the trip?"

"The trip was fine. The weather in Fiore is warmer than here, that's for sure", Byron began. "As for any information about you Shadow, I am sorry but I found nothing. The only information about a sub-umbreon I could find was one named Laura. I'm sorry."

"So another dead end..." Shadow mumbled.

"Well it looks as if we are going back to your training!" Karen grabbed him and started to drag him back to the room.

"Hey! I said I didn't want to do it anymore!"

"Stop your complaining or you will never get you Lansat berries."

Byron asked, "Should I intervene?"

"No, they will be alright", Sara answered.

* * *

**Alto Mare**

[Can't you at least enjoy the scenery? It's a very beautiful place]

In the middle of the City of Water sitting on a bench was Raiden who was scratching under the chin of his electrike friend. He was wearing a blue and white vest with a black S on the left side of it. He had a black long-sleeved undershirt and pants along with blue shoes.

'We made a promise, Aria. We should do our best to honor it', Raiden thought. On the outside, a person could barely tell that he was having a conversation with someone else in his head. He wore smile but on the inside his voice was one of worry.

[Oh I love it when you call me that. It almost like when she used to say it] the voice in his head said.

'It makes me wonder how she ever tolerated you.'

[She was much more tolerant than you think. The director was the only one she couldn't stand.]

'Yeah, she was always so scary whenever she was around him.'

"Raiden?"

[Yeah, you even wet yourself once. Hahaha That's hillarious!]

"STOP LOOKING AT MY MEMORIES!" Raiden yelled. He then noticed his younger partner, Naoi, and his electrike looking at him with bewilderment.

"Are you okay Raiden?" Naoi asked. He was wearing the same outfit he seemed to have many copies of. This was his white jacket with black detail and his pants that were in the similar fashion. He was also wearing black shoes.

[Hehehe you did it again], the voice teased.

'Shut up!' Raiden recomposed himself and calmly said, "Sorry, Naoi. What's up?"

"We got a new high priority location" Naoi replied as he handed Raiden his pokegear. Raiden looked at the message on it, closed it then handed it back.

"That's quite a long way from here. We might as well check the other locations from here to there", he stated.

"But the Director said..."

"Look, if it turns out to be a false lead we will have to come all the way back this direction. This is the fastest and most efficient way to find the remaining targets."

"I see. What about the rumors about the Eon pokemon here?"

"They aren't part of our mission are they? We shouldn't be wasting our time chasing after mirages."

"I understand. Well it looks like our search here has ended. I will meet you back at the hotel when you are ready to leave", and with that Naoi left.

[Such harsh words to protect pokemon. What do you think they would have said if they heard you?], the voice teased.

'Oh shut up, like you're one to talk.' Raiden stood up and started to roam the streets of Alto Mare with the electrike following close behind.

[So what do you think of the new location?]

'I have no doubts. That's where we will find one of our objectives. She did a real good job in hiding him.'

[Then why did you tell Naoi that you guys should check the other areas first?]

'I need time to think of a strategy. The moment we find one of them SPOT will be all over the scene. We can't do anything rash or my cover will be blown.'

[But when we find them, don't you plan on turning on them anyways? Oh I see you're coming up with a battle strategy right?]

'Exactly!'

Raiden stopped when he heard his faithful electrike bark. He turned to see him looking into a shop.  
"What did you find Neo?" Raiden asked as he walked over to his friend. He looked at the shops window to find it filled with pokemon doll. He looked at the specific doll he was looking at and laughed. "Maybe I will buy you one later. The shop is closed and we have to go. I promise I will get you one, alright?"

Neo happily barked and they resumed their walk around the city.

[Oh the irony. Do you think the little pup knows what we are looking for?]

Raiden let out a small laugh. 'I think he just might. He's pretty smart you know.'

* * *

_"Okay, I can't just keep calling you that. Since you don't have a name, I'm going to give you one!"_

_"Are you sure that's okay?"_

_"Of course! Besides it will only be between the two of us alright?"_

_"Um...Okay!"_

_"Alright, since you have an ability like one of these guys, so how bout I call you..."_

**To be Continued_**


	7. NightFall Characters

**So far there have been 54 characters introduced or mentioned in my story or will be in the next chapter(s) and that number will only grow.**

**I made this list so you could reference to if you get confused.**

**Team Nightfall**  
Shadow the Sub-Umbreon  
Hiro the Umbreon  
Mindy the Espeon  
Nimbus the Pichu  
Jin the Abra  
Rudy the Noctowl

**Eeveelution Family**  
Shadow the Sub-Umbreon  
Hiro the Umbreon  
Mindy the Espeon  
Amber the Flareon  
Ariel the Espeon  
Mia the Jolteon  
Grace the Glaceon  
Marshal the Leafeon  
_Snow the Glaceon  
Terra the Glaceon_

**Psychic Family**  
Yuri the Kadabra  
Jin the Abra  
Rudy the Noctowl

**Lucky Cloud Family**  
Lucky the Togetic  
Volt the Raichu  
Nimbus the Pichu

**Original Family**  
Yuri the Kadabra  
Lucky the Togetic  
Marshal the Leafeon  
Jin the Abra  
_Rudy the Hoot-hoot_

**Team Forest Nightmare**  
Sting the Serviper  
Envy the Roserade  
Seth the Banette

**SPOT Facility**  
Laxus the Director  
A2 the Psychic  
Little Amarai the Child  
Avalon the Assistant  
Naoi the PKMN Trainer  
Raiden the PKMN Trainer

**? Town**  
Rio  
Officer Jenny  
Raid the Child  
? the Shiny Umbreon  
? the Pink Haired Enigma

**Cortez Family**  
Mira the Adventurer

Laura the Zangoose

Faith the Salamance  
Desmond the PKMN Trainer  
Lucas the Lucario  
Oliver the Zangoose  
Oni the Gardevior

**Team Desmond**  
Desmond the PKMN Trainer  
Lucas the Lucario  
Oliver the Zangoose

**Team Richard**  
Richard the Sub-Typhlosion  
Rez the Larrion  
Riri the Lucario  
Torn the Tailow

**Pokemon Rangers**  
Sara the Operator  
Byron the Operator  
Kimo the Ranger  
Karen the Mechanic  
Izumi the Wartortle  
Knaw the Croconaw

**Team Raiden**  
Raiden the PKMN Trainer  
Neo the Electrike  
Aria the ?

**Other**  
Laura the Sub-Umbreon  
Wayne Dolphin the Sub-Buizel  
Small Girl/ Previous Owner of Rudy  
Strange Figure the Enigma  
Marcus Reed the PKMN Trainer  
Blitz the Mamoswine


End file.
